Entre tus brazos
by sonia safiro
Summary: El ex agente Vegeta Ouji debía llevar a cabo una última misión… proteger a un testigo clave en un caso contra la mafia. Bulma Brief era la bella joven a la que Vegeta tenía que mantener con vida… y que se suponía era la amante del jefe de la mafia. pero la única manera que encontró Vegeta de protegerla fue secuestrarla y esconderla en su isla privada… UA. "Adaptación" (Lemon).
1. Epilogo

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA **

**LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A ****SANDRA MARTON**

**YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LA PAREJA BULMA X VEGETA **

**_Prólogo_**

Era un hombre fuerte, de un metro setenta de estatura, y estaba muy, muy enfadado. Tenía el pelo negro como el azabache, los pómulos altos de su madre medio comanche y el mentón fuerte de su padre texano. Esa noche la bravura de su familia materna le corría por las venas con fuerza.

Estaba de pie en medio de una habitación donde la oscuridad quedaba interrumpida por la luz lechosa de la luna. Las sombras huían a los rincones, otorgándole al espacio una frialdad funesta; y el susurrar del viento entre los árboles en el exterior de la casa se añadía a la sensación de desasosiego.

Los inquietos movimientos de la mujer que dormía en la gran cama con dosel eran fruto de todo ello. Estaba sola, la mujer a la que él había creído amar. Esa mujer a la que conocía. A la que conocía íntimamente. La delicadeza de su aroma, como un susurro de lilas en primavera, estaba impresa en su mente, así como su cabello azul cielo deslizándose sobre su piel, y el sabor de sus pezones, calientes y dulces en su lengua.

Apretó la mandíbula. Ah, sí. La conocía. Al menos, eso era lo que había pensado. Pasó un rato. La mujer murmuró algo en sueños y movió la cabeza con agitación de un lado al otro. ¿Estaría soñando con él? ¿Con cómo se había burlado de él? Razón de más para ir allí esa noche.

Superación del conflicto.

La palabrería de los psiquiatras del siglo XXI que no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que en realidad significaba. Vegeta sí. Y cerraría aquel capítulo cuando hiciera suya a la mujer que estaba en esa cama una última vez. Quería tomarla, sabiendo lo que era; sabiendo que lo había utilizado; que todo lo que habían compartido había sido una mentira.

La despertaría de su sueño. La desnudaría. Le sujetaría las manos sobre la cabeza, y se aseguraría de que lo mirara a los ojos mientras la tomaba, para que viera que no significaba nada para él, que practicar el sexo con ella era una liberación física y nada más. Había habido docenas de mujeres antes que ella y habría docenas más. Nada de ella, o lo que habían hecho el uno en brazos del otro, era memorable.

Él lo entendía bien. Pero tenía que estar seguro de que ella también lo entendía.

Vegetase inclinó sobre la cama. Agarró el borde del edredón que la cubría y lo retiró. Ella llevaba puesto un camisón, seguramente de seda. A ella le gustaba la seda. Y también a él.

Le gustaba el tacto de la seda, y cómo se había deslizado sobre su piel todas esas veces en las que ella le había hecho el amor con su cuerpo, con sus manos y su boca.

La miró. No podía negar que era preciosa. Tenía un cuerpo magnífico. Un cuerpo largo y formado. Concebido para el sexo. Adivinó la forma de sus pechos bajo la tela fina, redondeados como manzanas, coronados con pezones pálidos y tan sensibles al tacto que sabía que, si agachaba la cabeza y pasaba suavemente la punta de la lengua por su delicada consistencia, arrancaría de su garganta un gemido gutural. Bajó la vista un poco más, hasta su monte de Venus, Los gemidos que ella había emitido cuando él se lo había acariciado, cuando había separado sus labios con la punta de los dedos, cuando había pegado allí su boca, buscando la yema escondida que lo esperaba. La había lamido, había succionado con la boca mientras ella se arqueaba hacia él y sollozaba su nombre.

Mentiras todo ello.

No se sorprendía.

Era una mujer a quien le encantaban los libros y las fantasías que encerraban. Pero él era un guerrero, y su supervivencia se basaba en la realidad.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de eso? ¿Y cómo era posible que sólo con mirarla se excitara? El hecho de que aún la deseara le fastidiaba mucho.

Se dijo que era normal; que era sencillamente natural. Y tal vez fuera por eso mismo por lo que tenía que hacerlo. Sería un último encuentro, sobre todo en esa cama. Una última vez para saborearla; para hundirse entre sus muslos de seda. Sin duda eso calmaría un poco su rabia.

Había llegado el momento, se decía mientras le rozaba suavemente los pezones.

—Bulma.

Su voz era tensa. Ella se quejó en sueños, pero no se despertó. Él repitió su nombre, la tocó otra vez. Ella abrió los ojos, y él vio el pánico repentino en su mirada.

Justo antes de que pudiera gritar, él se quitó el pasamontañas negro para que ella pudiera verle la cara.

Su expresión de pánico dio paso a algo que él no logró identificar.

—¿Vegeta? —susurró ella.

—Sí, cariño.

—¿Pero… cómo has entrado?

Su sonrisa fue pausada y escalofriante.

—¿De verdad crees que este sistema de seguridad me impediría entrar?

Ella pareció darse cuenta en ese momento de que estaba casi desnuda. Fue a taparse con el edredón, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—No vas a necesitarlo.

—Vegeta. Sé que estás enfadado.

—¿Es así como crees que estoy? —sonrió con el mismo gesto que había aterrorizado a algunas personas mucho tiempo atrás—. Quítate ese camisón.

—¡No! ¡Vegeta, por favor! No puedes…Se inclinó, posó sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó salvajemente, aunque ella forcejeara. Entonces agarró del escote del fino camisón y se lo arrancó.

—Estás equivocada —dijo él—. Esta noche puedo hacer lo que quiera, Bulma. Y te prometo que lo haré.

**_CONTINUARA… _**

_Holaaaaaaaa ! estoy devuelta con esta historia *-* es muy muy buena así que disfrútenla ! (prometo actualizar todos los días :* )_

_adaptación__ dedicada a RinPink Susaiyajin 3 mi nueva amiga ..._


	2. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA **

**DESNUDA EN SUS BRAZOS DE SANDRA MARTON**

**YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LA PAREJA BULMA X VEGETA **

Nadie le había preguntado a Vegeta Ouji si a un hombre se le podía encoger el estómago de ansiedad; pero si alguien lo hubiera hecho, se habría echado a reír y habría dicho que eso no era posible.

¿Además, por qué se lo iban a preguntar?

La ansiedad no estaba en su diccionario; aunque sabía lo que significaba sentir tensión, y que el pulso le latiera más deprisa. Al fin y al cabo, la expectación había sido parte de su vida durante mucho tiempo. No podía pensar en los años en las Fuerzas Especiales y después en operaciones secretas sin experimentar momentos de estrés; pero eso no era lo mismo.

¿Por qué un hombre iba a mostrarse tan nervioso cuando se había entrenado especialmente para enfrentarse al peligro?

Vegeta aparcó su Volvo en el aparcamiento detrás del edificio que no había visto en tres años. Que no había visto, y en el que no había pensado…

¡Pero qué mentira! Había tenido muchos sueños en los que se había despertado con el corazón acelerado y las sábanas revueltas y sudorosas.

Lo primero en lo que sus hermanos y él habían estado de acuerdo, incluso antes de planear siquiera el abrir juntos una empresa llamada

Especialistas en Situaciones de Riesgo, había sido que de ninguna manera volverían a cruzar esas puertas de cristales tintados.

—Yo no —había dicho Kakaroto en tono sombrío.

—Ni yo —había añadido Tarble.

Y Vegetase había mostrado muy de acuerdo. No volvería a pasar por aquel condenado sitio hasta que a las ranas les creciera el pelo. Apretó los dientes. De poco parecía haber valido esa promesa. Estaba en Washington D.C., hacía un tiempo frío y gris propio de aquel mes de noviembre, y en ese momento él cruzaba aquellas condenadas puertas y avanzaba por el suelo de baldosas hacia la mesa de seguridad. Y lo peor era que todo estaba igual, como si nunca se hubiera marchado de allí. Incluso se llevó la mano automáticamente al bolsillo para sacar su tarjeta de identificación; pero, por supuesto, no tenía ninguna tarjeta en el bolsillo, tan sólo la carta que le había llevado hasta allí.

Dio su nombre al guardia de la puerta, quien primero lo comprobó en una lista y después en el monitor del ordenador.

—Adelante, por favor, señor Ouji.

Vegeta atravesó la puerta de seguridad. Primer control, pensaba Vegeta mientras los aparatos electrónicos llevaban a cabo una exploración Pre liminar. Un segundo guardia le entregó una placa de identificación para visitantes.

—Los ascensores están en frente, señor.

Sabía dónde estaban los malditos ascensores. Sabía, después de entrar y de apretar el botón, que las puertas tardarían dos segundos en cerrarse y el ascensor siete segundos en llegar al piso dieciséis. Sabía que había salido a lo que parecía el pasillo de cualquier edificio de oficinas, salvo porque el techo luminiscente estaba lleno de láseres y sólo Dios sabía de qué más, todos ellos vigilándolo de la cabeza a los pies; y que la puerta negra donde se leía ``Sólo Personal Autorizado´´ se abriría cuando tocara un teclado numérico con el pulgar y fijara la mirada al frente para que otro láser le leyera la retina para verificar que era de verdad Vegeta Ouji, el espía.

Ex espía, se recordó Vegeta. Sin embargo, pasó el pulgar por el teclado numérico intrigado por ver qué pasaría; y para sorpresa suya, activó el escáner de la retina y unos segundos después la puerta negra se abrió, como lo había hecho años atrás.

Todo seguía igual, incluso la mujer vestida con traje gris tras la larga mesa de frente a la puerta. Se levantó tal y como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

—El director lo espera, señor Ouji.

Nada de «hola», ni de «¿qué tal le ha ido?». Sólo el mismo saludo brusco de siempre cuando había pasado por allí entre una misión y otra.

Vegeta la siguió por un largo pasillo hasta una puerta cerrada. Ésa, sin embargo, se abrió simplemente al girar el pomo. Entró en un despacho grande de ventanas con cristales antibalas y con vistas a la circunvalación que rodeaba Washington.

El hombre sentado a la mesa de madera de cerezo levantó la cabeza, sonrió y se levantó de la silla. Era el único cambio en aquel sitio. El antiguo director para quien Vegeta había trabajado había desaparecido. Su ayudante le había sustituido, se llamaba Roshi , y a Vegeta nunca le había gustado.

—Vegeta—dijo Roshi —. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

—Yo también me alegro de verlo —respondió Vegeta.

Era mentira, pero las mentiras eran el alma de la Agencia.

—Siéntate, por favor. Ponte cómodo. ¿Has desayunado? ¿Te apetece un poco de café o de té?

—No quiero nada, gracias.

El director se recostó en su sillón de cuero giratorio y apoyó las manos sobre su incipiente barriga.

—Bueno, Vegeta. Tengo entendido que te va muy bien.

Vegeta asintió.

—Esa compañía tuya… especialistas en Situaciones de Riesgo, ¿verdad? He oído cosas magníficas sobre el trabajo que hacéis tus hermanos y tú —el

director soltó una risilla de complicidad—. Un elogio para nosotros, creo yo. Es bueno saber que las técnicas que has aprendido aquí no se han echado a perder.

Vegeta sonreía sin ganas.

—Nada de lo que aprendimos aquí se ha echado a perder. Siempre recordaremos todo.—¿Ah, sí? —dijo el director, y de pronto la sonrisa falsa había desaparecido; se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y taladró a Vegeta con su mirada de ojos misterioso —. Eso espero. Espero que recuerdes la promesa que hiciste cuando entraste en la Agencia de honrar, defender y servir a tu país.

—Honrar y defender —Vegeta respondió con frialdad, despreciando definitivamente los falsos cumplidos; había llegado el momento de ceñirse a lo básico—. Sí. Lo recuerdo. Tal vez usted recuerde que la interpretación de esa promesa por parte de la Agencia fue la principal razón por la que mis hermanos y yo dejamos nuestro empleo.

—Un ataque de conciencia de colegial —respondió el director con la misma frialdad—; mal encaminada y mal aplicada.

—He oído este sermón antes. Entenderá que no me interesa escucharlo de nuevo. Si me ha hecho venir para eso…

—Le he hecho venir porque necesito que sirva de nuevo a su país.

—No —dijo Vegeta inmediatamente poniéndose de pie.

—Maldita sea, Ouji… —el director aspiró hondo—. Siéntese. Al menos escuche lo que quiero decirle.

Vegeta miró al hombre que había sido el segundo de a bordo durante más de dos décadas. Pasado un momento se sentó de nuevo sin muchas ganas.

—Gracias —dijo el director.

Vegetase preguntó por qué le había costado tanto decir esa sencilla palabra.

—Tenemos un problema —continuó el director.

—Lo tendrán ustedes.

Eso provocó un sonido que podría haber pasado por una risa.

—Por favor. No empecemos con los juegos de palabras. Déjame decir lo que tengo que decir a mi manera.

Vegetase encogió de hombros. No tenía nada que perder. Porque dijera lo que dijera el director, en unos minutos saldría por esa puerta y en unos cuantos más se alejaría de aquel edificio.

Roshi se inclinó hacia delante.

—El FBI ha venido a mí por una… esto… situación muy delicada.

Vegeta arqueó sus cejas oscuras. El FBI y la Agencia ni siquiera reconocían el uno la existencia del otro. Ni en público, ni en un congreso ni en ningún sitio de importancia.

—El nuevo director del FBI es un antiguo conocido mío y… bueno, como digo, se ha presentado una situación particular.

Silencio.

Vegeta juró que no sería él quien lo rompiera, pero su curiosidad pudo más; y después de todo, sentir curiosidad no significaba que fuera a implicarse en lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo allí.

—¿Qué situación?El director se aclaró la voz.

—El juramento de guardar silencio que hiciste con nosotros sigue vigente.

Vegeta torció el gesto.

—Soy consciente de ello.

—Eso espero.

—Sugerir lo contrario es un insulto para mi honor, señor.

— Maldita sea, Ouji, dejémonos de tonterías . Era uno de nuestros mejores agentes. Ahora, sencillamente necesitamos su ayuda de nuevo.

—Ya se lo he dicho, no me interesa.

—¿Ha oído hablar de la familia Black?

—Sí.

Todos los funcionarios de la ley habían oído hablar de ella. La familia Black estaba metida en asuntos de drogas, prostitución y juego ilegal.

—¿Y conoce la acusación contra Yamcha Black?

Vegeta asintió. Un par de meses antes, el fiscal federal de Manhattan había anunciado la acusación contra el jefe de la familia por cargos que iban

Desde asesinato hasta dejar levantada la tapa del váter. Si lo condenaban, Yamcha Black se quedaría de por vida en la prisión, y el poder de la familia terminaría ahí.

—Los federales me dicen que tienen un caso excelente, con muchas pruebas —el director hizo una pausa—. Pero su as en todo esto es un testigo.

—No veo qué tiene eso que ver conmigo.

—El testigo no ha querido cooperar. Después de que inicialmente accediera a colaborar, se echó atrás. Ahora el Departamento de Justicia no sabe qué hacer. El testigo ha accedido finalmente a hablar —dijo el director con calma—, pero…

—Pero los Black podrían llegar primero a él.

—Sí. O a lo mejor el testigo decide no testificar.

—Otra vez.

El director asintió.

—Exactamente.

—Todavía no veo…

—El fiscal general y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, Vegeta. Muchísimo tiempo…

El director vaciló un poco. Vegeta nunca le había visto hacer eso antes.

—Le parece que los métodos habituales de protección de testigos no funcionarían en este caso. Y yo estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Quiere decir que no está dispuesto a meter a su testigo en la habitación de un hotel barato de Manhattan? —Vegeta sonrió—. Tal vez hayan aprendido algo mientras he estado fuera.

—Lo que necesitan, lo que necesitamos, Ouji, es a un agente secreto profesional. A un hombre que haya estado en la línea de fuego, que sepa que no se debe confiar en nadie, y que no tema hacer lo que sea, lo que haga falta, para mantener la seguridad de este testigo.

Vegetase puso de pie.

—Tiene razón. Es exactamente el tipo de hombre que necesitan, pero no voy a ser yo.

El director se levantó también.

—He meditado mucho este asunto. Es usted el hombre adecuado, el único hombre, para esta misión.

—No.

—Diantres, Ouji, juró lealtad a su país.

—¿Qué parte del «No» no comprende, Roshi ?

Nadie utilizaba jamás el nombre del director. Su nombre quedó suspendido en el silencio que siguió.

—Diría que ha sido agradable verlo de nuevo —le dijo él al llegar a la puerta del despacho—. ¿Pero por qué mentir sobre ello?

—¡Jamás lo condenarán si no prestas tu ayuda!

Vegeta abrió la puerta.

—¡Matarán al testigo! ¿Quieres cargar con eso en tu conciencia?

Vegeta miró al hombre.

—Mi conciencia ni siquiera lo notará —respondió en tono desapasionado—. Usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie en este mundo.

—¡Ouji! ¡Ouji! ¡Vuelva aquí!

Vegeta cerró la puerta de un portazo y se marchó de allí. Volvió al aeropuerto con el Volvo plateado, lo dejó en el local de alquiler y reservó una plaza en el avión a Nueva York.

Cualquier cosa mejor que pasar unas horas más respirando el aire de una ciudad donde los políticos besaban a los bebés mientras las agencias que ellos mismos patrocinaban urdían asesinatos llevados a cabo por hombres fríos que vivían en la sombra.

Sabía que pasaba lo mismo en muchos otros países del mundo, pero no por eso le costaba menos aceptarlo. Tenía casi una hora para matar el tiempo, de modo que se sentó en la sala de embarque de primera clase. Una de las azafatas le sirvió un bourbon doble. Una chica que estaba sentada en frente levantó la vista de su ejemplar de Vanity Fair, la bajó de nuevo y al instante la alzó otra vez.

Su sonrisa habría sido el orgullo de cualquier dentista. De algún modo, la minifalda de su traje de Armani se le subió un par de centímetros más. A Vegeta no le importó. La señorita tenía unas piernas estupendas. Pensándolo bien, lo tenía bien todo. Cuando le sonrió por segunda vez, él agarró la copa, cruzó la sala y se sentó a su lado. Pasado un rato sabía ya muchas cosas de ella. En realidad sabía todo lo que a un hombre le hacía falta saber, incluido que vivía en Austin. No demasiado lejos de Dallas.Y desde luego que tenía interés.

Pero aunque él continuaba sonriendo, repentinamente se dio cuenta que no sonreía de verdad. Tal vez fuera por esa reunión con el director, o por estar de vuelta en Washington D.C. El estar allí le había despertado muchos recuerdos, la mayoría no deseados, sobre todo el recuerdo de lo joven e inocente que había sido cuando había hecho el juramento en la Agencia.

Nadie le había dicho que palabras como «servir» y «honor» podrían corromperle y robarle el alma a un hombre. Su obligación con la Agencia había terminado el día en que lo había dejado. Además, por lo que había dicho Roshi , eso no tenía nada que ver con defender ni con servir al país. Tenía que ver con una familia mañosa y un testigo. Un testigo cuya vida corría peligro.

La chica se inclinó hacia él, le dijo algo y sonrió. Vegeta no oyó ni palabra de lo que le había dicho, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

Roshi no era dado a la exageración. Utilizaba palabras como las que había utilizado sólo cuando respondían a la verdad. Maldita sea, debería haber escuchado a Kakaroto y Tarble.

**FLASHBACK**

Habían cenado juntos en casa de su padre. Las cosas habían cambiado en su relación con su padre. No era perfecta, pero mucho mejor que cuando habían sido pequeños. Lo único que había hecho falta para conseguirlo, Vegeta recordaba con pesar, había sido que Tarble hubiera estado a punto de morir y que Kakaroto se hubiera visto implicado en un tiroteo.

Sus cuñadas habían pasado a la cocina para preparar café y los postres. Sus hermanos y él habían pasado un rato gastándose bromas, incluso su padre había participado de la conversación, y entonces Vegeta había mencionado de pasada que el director lo había llamado.

—Quiere que tome un vuelo mañana.

Kakaroto se echó a reír.

—Debe de estar loco si cree que vas a ir.

—¿Le has dicho lo que puede hacer con su petición? —dijo Tarble.

Vegeta vaciló un poco.

—Tengo que reconocer que siento curiosidad.

—Al diablo con la curiosidad —había dicho Kakaroto de modo tajante—. No sé lo que quiere Roshi de ti, pero me juego el cuello a que no es nada bueno.

Más tarde, su padre le había llevado aparte. Durante la conversación había estado callado, tan callado que a Vegeta casi se le había olvidado que estaba allí.

—Nunca hablas de tus años en la Agencia —dijo vegeta padre en voz baja—, lo cual me hace sospechar que no todo fue agradable. Pero debiste de creer en ello, hijo, porque de otro modo jamás habrías hecho el juramento que te hizo ser parte de ello.

Era cierto. Había creído en ello; en el juramento que había hecho de servir y respetar a su nación.

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Maldición.

Una promesa era una promesa.

Se puso de pie antes de acordarse de la chica . Caramba, la había ignorado totalmente. Ver una sonrisa fija en sus labios le hizo encogerse de vergüenza.

—Lo siento —dijo, y se aclaró la voz—. Yo…esto… he cambiado de planes. Voy a quedarme en Washington D.C. Negocios, ya sabes.

—Bueno, llámame —dijo ella con alegría—. Cuando tengas oportunidad.

Él sonrió, dijo todas las cosas que tenía que decir; pero sabía que no iba a llamarla, estaba seguro de ello, y ella también lo sabía.

Aparcó en el mismo espacio. Cruzó las mismas puertas de cristal ahumado, el mismo dispositivo de seguridad; subió por el mismo ascensor; pegó el pulgar al mismo teclado y dejó que el mismo dispositivo impersonal le escaneara la pupila.

Minutos después, estaba dentro del despacho del director.

—Vamos a dejar algo muy claro —dijo en tono frío—. Si llevo a cabo esta última misión, no volverá a ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Roshi asintió.

—Trabajo solo.

—Sé que lo preferirías, pero…

—Trabajo solo —repitió Vegeta en tono de advertencia— o bien no trabajo.

Roshi apretó los labios, pero no protestó.

—Y tengo carta blanca. Haré lo que haga falta para proteger a este testigo sin interferencias ni suposiciones de ninguna clase por parte de usted o cualquier otra persona.

Roshi asintió de nuevo.

—Hecho.

—Cuénteme lo básico.

—El testigo vive en Nueva York.

—¿Casado? ¿Soltero? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Soltera. Unos veintitantos. Es una mujer.

Una mujer. Eso sólo complicaría las cosas. Las mujeres eran más difíciles de manejar. Eran emocionales, se dejaban regir por las hormonas…

—¿Y cuál es la relación de la testigo con los Black?

Roshi sonrió con frialdad.

—Era la amante de Yamcha Black.

No era de extrañar que fuera importante para los federales. Y hostil.

Esa señorita en particular sabría muchas cosas, incluido lo cruel que podría ser Yamcha Black.

El director le pasó a Vegeta un pequeño sobre de papel manila.

—Es lo único que tenemos. Vegeta abrió una carpeta y sacó una foto. Yamcha tenía buen gusto para las mujeres. Un gusto excelente.

—Se llama Bulma Brief—dijo Roshi —. Ha vivido con Yamcha hasta hace poco —sonrió con aquel mismo gesto frío—. Trabajaba para él.

Vegeta dio la vuelta a la fotografía. Todos los detalles estaban allí anotados. El nombre, la fecha de nacimiento, la última dirección conocida. Color del pelo: Azul. Color de ojos: Azules. Y sin embargo la foto le decía que las palabras no tenían sentido.

El cabello de Bulma Brief era del color Extrañamente idéntico al cielo; sus ojos eran idénticos a su cabello , y los labios eran de un tierno rosado. Tenía un aspecto al que sólo se le podía llamar delicado, frágil incluso. El sabía que sólo era eso, una imagen, pero un canalla como Yamcha se sentiría atraído por ese aspecto como las moscas a la miel.

Alzó la vista. Roshi lo observaba con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

—Una mujer muy bella, ¿no le parece?

—Ha dicho que era la amante de Yamcha—dijo Vegeta, ignorando el comentario—. Ahora dice que trabajaba para él. ¿Con cuál de las dos cosas me quedo?

—Con las dos —la sonrisa se ladeó un poco—. Empezó trabajando para él; después Black tomó un interés más personal en ella.

—¿Y ahora va a testificar contra él? —Vegeta miró de nuevo la foto —. ¿Por qué?

—Porque es su deber como civil.

—Déjese de bobadas, Roshi . ¿Por qué ha accedido a testificar?

El director se retiró una pelusilla de la solapa de su americana gris marengo.

—Tal vez la idea de ir a la cárcel no le parezca muy atractiva a la señorita.

—La prisión federal no es agradable, pero es mucho más segura que ponerse en contra de la familia Black.

Roshi seguía sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no alcanzaba a sus ojos.

—Tal vez alguien le haya dicho que tal vez no fuera a una prisión federal. Que el estado de Nueva York podría acusarla de traición si no coopera.

—¿Ha cometido traición?

—Cualquier cosa es posible, Vegeta. Sin duda eso lo sabes.

Sí. Por supuesto que sí. Lo sabía. Y lo cierto era que no importaba. En el oscuro mundo de la Agencia, el final siempre justificaba los medios.

—¿Qué más?

Por primera vez, el director parecía incómodo.

—Tal vez haya subestimado su hostilidad.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Ella no es sólo una testigo hostil, es hostil a aceptar la protección del gobierno. Tal vez, bueno, tal vez proteste. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y si lo hace?

—Si lo hace, su tarea es hacerle cambiar de opinión. De modo que sea. ¿Lo entiende?

Vegeta sabía por qué se había implicado a la Agencia en ese asunto. Los federales no harían nada que oliera a subterfugio o, peor aún, a coacción.

La Agencia sí. Él sí. Incluso en el presente, con sus hermanos en su empresa, hacía cosas que a veces rayaban la ilegalidad.

—Bien —dijo Roshi con brío—, pasemos a los detalles. Vas a tomar el vuelo del mediodía a Nueva York. Tendrás un coche a tu nombre esperándote en Hertz, y una reserva en el Marriott el…

—Dile a tu secretaria que no necesito nada de eso.

—No creo que me esté entendiendo, Ouji. Ésta es nuestra operación.

—No creo que me éste usted entendiendo a mí, Roshi —Vegeta dio un paso hacia delante, hasta que los hombres estuvieron a tan sólo unos Centímetros el uno del otro—. Voy a dirigir esto a mi manera. No quiero nada de ustedes ni de esta oficina, al menos hasta que yo lo pida. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Se produjo un largo silencio. Finalmente, el director asintió.

—Sí —dijo con gesto tirante—. Lo he entendido perfectamente.

Por primera vez Vegeta sonrió.

—Bien.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**_CONTINUARA… _**_un nuevo capitulo ! comenten ! besos..._


	3. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA**

**DESNUDA EN SUS BRAZOS DE SANDRA MARTON**

**YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LA PAREJA BULMA X VEGETA**

Cuando aterrizó en La Guardia, Vegeta había trazado ya un plan. Antes de hacer nada con el asunto de Bulma Brief, quería saber quién era ella. La monótona jerga burocrática del informe que Roshi le había dado no le daba una buena idea de cómo era la mujer.

Quería ver a la ex amante de Yamcha Black con sus propios ojos. Averiguar cómo pasaba el tiempo. Acercarse a ella. Y entonces, sólo entonces, decidiría qué hacer después.

Hasta hacía bien poco, la señorita había vivido en el enorme mansión de Black en la costa norte de Long Island. En ese momento vivía en el Bajo Manhattan, en una de esas barriadas identificadas no por el nombre, sino por un acrónimo que nadie entendía.

Roshi le había dicho que los federales la habían encontrado sin ningún esfuerzo y la habían estado vigilando estrechamente. Pero Roshi se había encargado de que se marcharan de allí.

Al menos, eso era lo que le había dicho. Otra razón para tomarse su tiempo y ver cómo iban las cosas, pensaba Vegeta mientras se dirigía al mostrador de la tienda de alquiler de coches. Había dicho que no quería que nadie se metiera en su trabajo, e iba muy en serio.

Cuando estuviera listo, y no antes, se presentaría a Bulma Brief. «Presentarse» era sin duda una manera agradable de decirlo, pensaba mientras

le daba al empleado de la tienda de alquiler de coches su tarjeta. Asumiendo que la señorita fuera tan hostil como había dicho Roshi , no sería una reunión muy civilizada; pero de eso se preocuparía cuando llegara el momento.

Salió de La Guardia en un insulso monovolumen negro. Paró en un centro comercial y compró una cazadora de cuero negro, una camiseta negra, zapatillas de deporte negras y vaqueros negros. Ya tenía su móvil encima. Entonces fue a la sección de artículos para camping y añadió una bolsa de deporte, una linterna, un termo, unos prismáticos, un telescopio con visión nocturna y una cámara digital extraplana. Nunca sabía uno cuándo esos artefactos le serían útiles.

Escogió un hotel grande e impersonal, se vistió de negro, metió lo que había comprado en la bolsa de deportes e hizo una llamada. A la hora, un viejo amigo que no le hacía preguntas le dio una pistola 9mm cargada y con un cargador extra. Se guardó la pistola en la parte de atrás de la cintura y el cargador en el calcetín.

Estaba totalmente listo.

A medianoche, aparcó frente al apartamento de Brief. Estaba en una calle de Manhattan que gustaba mucho a los agentes inmobiliarios, una zona comercial deseosa de convertirse en un paraíso yuppie.

Ningún neoyorquino que se vanagloriara de ello iba a prestarle atención ni al monovolumen ni a él.

Observó el edificio toda la noche. Nadie entró ni salió. A las cinco de la mañana, puso en marcha su alarma interior para echarse un sueño de media hora. Después de pasar una semana con un tío mayor de su madre, un tipo a quienes los blancos de origen inglés se referían erróneamente como brujo, había aprendido a meterse en lo más profundo de su ser para recuperar el descanso necesario para su cuerpo y su mente. A las cinco y media se despertó, revitalizado, y apuró el café que le quedaba en el termo.

A las ocho, Bulma Brief bajaba las escaleras. Llevaba una gabardina larga negra, una gorra que le cubría el pelo y unas gafas de sol enormes a pesar

de lo gris de la mañana. Bajo el abrigo asomaban unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte.

Además del nombre falso en el buzón del portal, I. Newton, y de un número de teléfono que no figuraba en la guía y que le había llevado una hora encontrar, se figuró que ése era su intento de disfrazarse.

Cualquiera empeñado en localizarla se daría cuenta de todo en menos de un minuto. O bien creía que la mejor manera de esconderse era no escondiéndose, o bien creía en la suerte.

Vegeta la observó caminar por la calle. Dejó que tomara la delantera y después salió del monovolumen y echó a andar detrás de ella.

Ella hizo una parada en la tienda coreana de alimentación que había en la esquina, y salió con una taza de algo humeante, que él supuso que era café, en una mano y un paquete en la otra. Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia su casa, él se metió en un portal, esperó a que ella pasara y al momento echó a andar detrás de ella de nuevo.

Ella volvió a entrar en su edificio de apartamentos, y él se metió en el coche.

Pasaron varias horas. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo allí arriba? Si se pasaba el día encerrada allí, iba a acabar loca.

A las cuatro y media, tuvo la contestación. Bulma Brief bajó de nuevo con la misma gabardina larga, la gorra y las gafas de sol, aunque ya el cielo estaba muy oscuro. Pero no se le veían los vaqueros, y se había quitado las zapatillas para ponerse unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo. Caminó con dinamismo hacia la esquina, miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, la cruzó y continuó caminando.

Vegeta la siguió.

Veinte minutos después, entró en una librería. Un viejo encorvado de pelo canoso la saludó. Ella sonrió, se quitó la gabardina, la gorra y las gafas oscuras…

Vegetase quedó sin aliento.

Iba vestida recatadamente. Llevaba un suéter oscuro y una falda también oscura y nada sexy, además de los prácticos zapatos. Ya sabía que la chica tenía un rostro angelical. Pero en ese momento vio que tenía el cuerpo de una cortesana. Ni siquiera los colores apagados podían ocultar sus pechos altos y turgentes, su cintura estrecha y sus caderas redondeadas. Tenía las piernas muy largas, y se las imaginó alrededor de su cintura. Su cabello, una masa de bucles azules que llevaba recogido a la altura de la nuca, era en sí una pura tentación.

Un hombre desearía abrir ese pasador y hundir las manos en esa masa de rizos mientras levantaba su cara hacia él. Instantáneamente, el cuerpo de Vegeta respondió a sus pensamientos y a lo que veía. Tal vez Yamcha Black fuera un asesino, pero el muy canalla tenía un gusto excelente con las mujeres. El viejo le dijo algo a Bulma Brief. Ella asintió, fue directamente a la caja registradora y la abrió. A Vegeta, ese detalle le sorprendió tanto como sus curvas de mujer.

¿La ex amante de Black trabajaba en una librería?

O bien estaba desesperada por tener un empleo, o tenía más cerebro del que él pensaba. Su ex amante no pensaría en buscarla en un lugar como ése.

Vegeta miró su reloj. Eran un poco más de las cinco. En la puerta estaban escritos los horarios comerciales de la tienda. Estaba abierta hasta las nueve de la noche. Excelente. Sería más que suficiente para entrar en su apartamento.

En cuanto hiciera eso, tendría más controlada a Bulma Brief. De momento sólo sabía que era guapa, lo suficientemente lista como para arreglárselas en una gran ciudad, pero lo bastante tonta, lo bastante ambiciosa, como para haberse metido en la cama de un hombre que ordenaba la muerte de otras personas sin miramientos.

Tenía que saber más cosas si iba a tener que pensar en un modo de conseguir que cooperara con él.

Entrar en su apartamento fue coser y cantar. Pasó una tarjeta de crédito entre la jamba y la cerradura y la puerta se abrió.

Su valoración de las habilidades de Bulma Brief para desenvolverse en la ciudad bajaron un punto, y al segundo volvieron a aumentar cuando sonaron unas campanas sobre su cabeza.

Literalmente.

Había clavado una tira de campanas justo sobre la puerta. Vegeta agarró las campanas, las silenció y esperó. No pasó nada. Evidentemente, quienquiera que ocupara aquel edificio había aprendido la principal regla de supervivencia de Nueva York.

Si se oía un ruido por la noche y ese ruido no era el del golpe que te estaban dando en la cabeza, uno lo ignoraba.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado. Tal vez tuviera más trampas colocadas por distintos sitios. Esperó de nuevo hasta que los ojos se le acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Entonces sacó su linterna, la encendió e iluminó la zona con el estrecho haz de luz.

El apartamento era una sola habitación enorme, un espacio lleno de sombras. Había una cocina minúscula y un baño a un lado. Lo que hubiera podido esperar de una mujer que dormía con un asesino, querubines, detalles dorados, no lo vio allí.

Los estereotipos no servían para nada. No había muebles, tan sólo una cama estrecha, un arcón, y un par de mesas pequeñas y sillas que podrían haber salido de una rifa benéfica. Se abrió camino despacio a través del apartamento, abriendo cajones y asomándose con cuidado a los cajones sin revolver. Pero sólo encontró las cosas que tenían la mayor parte de las mujeres: suéteres, vaqueros y lencería.

Lencería de encaje. Sujetadores que abrazarían sus pechos como una ofrenda. Braguitas que le subirían por los muslos largos.

Vegeta pasó el peso de una pierna a la otra. Tenía una erección tan potente e instantánea que le ceñía la tela de los vaqueros. Hacía tiempo que no estaba con una mujer. ¿Tan desesperado estaba que sólo con ver la lencería de aquélla, con pensar en cómo le quedaría, era suficiente para ponerle así?

Cualquier hombre que tuviera dinero suficiente podría tener a Bulma Brief. Una mujer tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, pero si decidía ofrecérselo al mejor postor, no era una mujer que él quisiera en su cama. Entró en el baño. El lavabo estaba desconchado y manchado; encima había un estante igualmente estropeado que sostenía pequeñas ampollas y

botes. Abrió uno al azar y se lo llevó a la nariz. ¿Lilas? No le emocionaban demasiado ni las flores ni el perfume; le gustaba que una mujer oliera a mujer, sobre todo cuando estaba excitada y deseosa de ser poseída; pero aquel perfume no estaba mal.

Entre el baño y la cocina había un pequeño ropero. Lo abrió y pasó la mano por una escasa colección de faldas, suéteres y vestidos de colores apagados.

En el fondo del armario había media docena de pares de zapatos colocados ordenadamente: las zapatillas de esa mañana, tacones normales… no vio ningún par de tacón de aguja.

Qué pena.

Las interminables piernas de la señorita estarían más que sexys con unas sandalias de tacón alto. Tacones, uno de esos sujetadores de encaje a juego con unas braguitas y su melena azulada serían suficientes para… Vegeta frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta del armario. Qué ridiculez.

¿Pero a quién le importaba cómo estaría ella medio desnuda? A nadie salvo a su amante, a su ex amante. Y lo que le hubiera atraído a Yamcha Black jamás…

Clic.

Vegeta se quedó helado.

Alguien acababa de girar la llave en la cerradura de la entrada. Apagó la linterna y miró a su alrededor en busca de un lugar donde esconderse. El armario era el mejor sitio. Era profundo, aunque estrecho como un ataúd.

Además, tampoco tenía mucho donde elegir.

Rápidamente, se metió dentro y cerró la puerta, pero no del todo. Sacó suavemente la pistola de la parte de atrás del cinturón y la pegó a su muslo.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió; el tintineo del improvisado sistema de seguridad de Bulma Brief le dijo que tenía compañía. La señora de la casa estaba trabajando. Los federales habían desaparecido. De modo que sólo había dos posibilidades. Su invitado era o bien un ladrón con muy poca suerte, o un asesino a sueldo de Yamcha Black.

Cada vez que Bulma abría la puerta pensaba en lo mala que era la cerradura. Le había pedido al encargado del edificio que la cambiara, y él se había rascado la cabeza y le había dicho que sí, que la cambiaría un día.

Pero todavía no lo había hecho. De momento, afortunadamente, no le había pasado nada.

Decidió en ese momento que ella misma se ocuparía de ello a la mañana siguiente, sin más demora. Tenía el día libre. Desgraciadamente, ya era muy tarde para llamar a un cerrajero; sobre todo porque sin haberlo previsto, tenía tiempo libre.

Hacía media hora el señor Biers había recibido una llamada. Su hermana estaba enferma, y tenía que ir a New Jersey. Bulma se había ofrecido para quedarse en la tienda, pero él le había dicho que no; se lo agradecía pero pensaba que llevaba demasiado poco tiempo en el negocio, y que aún no conocía bien su sistema de alarma.

Bulma sonrió con pesar mientras echaba el cerrojo de la puerta por dentro.

Sabía lo suficiente como para saber que el hombre no poseía ningún sistema de seguridad. Claro que no se lo había dicho a él. Había sido bueno y amable con ella, contratándola a pesar de que ella le había reconocido que no había vendido nada en su vida.

Incluso entonces, preocupado por su hermana, se había tomado el tiempo necesario para asegurarle que no le descontaría aquellas horas del sueldo.

—No es culpa suya el que no haya trabajado toda una tarde entera, señorita Newton —le había dicho el hombre—. No se vaya a preocupar por nada. Había estado a punto de meter la pata cuando el hombre la había llamado así. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a ser Newton. Con el cabello recogido, sin maquillaje, era una mujer joven, sola en la Gran Manzana.

Lo cierto era que jamás había conocido a nadie llamado Newton. Le daba la sensación de que el señor Biers sospechaba eso. Le había pedido su tarjeta de la seguridad social, que ella había prometido llevarle pero que nunca le había llevado; y él nunca se lo había vuelto a mencionar.

—Tengo una hija más o menos de tu edad —le había dicho cuando la había contratado—. Vive en Inglaterra y me gusta pensar que la gente al cuidará de ella.

En otras palabras, era un viejo que añoraba a su hija; y ella se estaba aprovechando de ello.

Pero ella no iba a pensar en ello, iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir.

Yamcha Black quería que volviera con él. El FBI quería que entrara en el programa de protección de testigos. Y lo único que ella deseaba era que su vida volviera a ser normal.

Eso significaba no volver a ver a Black en su vida, además de no testificar contra él. Independientemente de lo que fuera él, a ella no le había hecho ningún daño. Al menos no del daño que importaba.

Y, como le había dicho a los agentes que la habían entrevistado después de salir de su mansión, ella no sabía nada.

«Sí que sabes cosas», le habían dicho. «Sólo que no eres consciente de lo que es. Por eso queremos ponerte en el programa de protección de testigos. Podemos darte seguridad mientras te ayudamos a recordar».

Cuando se había negado a cooperar, se habían enfadado con ella. Le habían dicho que Black jamás dejaría de buscarla; y la habían amenazado con enviarla a la cárcel.

Había sido entonces cuando había decidido desaparecer del motel de Long Island donde había pasado las dos últimas noches. ¿Y qué mejor manera de desaparecer que mudarse a Manhattan, donde uno podía perderse?

Se quitó la gabardina, la gorra y las gafas de sol. Después el suéter y la falda. Entonces se desprendió de los zapatos y caminó hasta la otra punta del apartamento, deteniéndose un momento delante del ropero antes de recordar que tenía la bata colgada detrás de la puerta del baño.

El baño era pequeño y mal iluminado. Le salvaba la ducha con mamparas y que el agua salía con fuerza y muy caliente. Bulma encendió la luz, se quitó el pasador del pelo, abrió la puerta de la ducha y el grifo del agua caliente. Mientras dejaba que se calentara un poco el agua, terminó de desvestirse

y dejó la ropa con cuidado sobre el…

¿Qué era aquello?

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza en el pecho. Algo se estaba moviendo. Lo oía. Era un ruido muy leve. ¿Serían pasos? ¿Tendría razón el FBI?

¿Enviaría Black a sus hombres para que le dieran caza?

Un ratoncito gris salió corriendo de debajo del lavabo y desapareció por debajo de la puerta.

Bulma soltó una risilla débil. ¡Un ratón! Se estaba dejando dominar por el miedo.

Pero eso se iba a acabar. Sin embargo… sentía un frío que le encogía el corazón. Por un instante, había estado segura de que no estaba sola en el apartamento, de que había alguien allí observándola, esperando… ¡Qué ridiculez!Bulma entró en la ducha y cerró la puerta, para seguidamente levantar la cara al chorro caliente. El agua y el vapor ejercerían su mágico efecto para disipar el miedo que se arraigaba en su interior.

No había llegado tan lejos para derrumbarse. La supervivencia era lo único que importaba ya. Con resolución, tomó un bote de champú del estante de la ducha, vertió un poco en la palma de su mano y empezó a lavarse el pelo.

CONTINUARA... comenten *-*


	4. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA**

**DESNUDA EN SUS BRAZOS DE SANDRA MARTON**

**YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LA PAREJA BULMA X VEGETA**

**capitulo 3**

Vegeta no quiso respirar hasta que oyó que se cerraba la mampara de la ducha. ¡Dios, qué cerca había estado! Su plan había sido echarle un vistazo al sitio donde vivía la amante de Yamcha . Desde luego no había sido su intención en absoluto que ella lo descubriera allí y verse obligado a presentarse.

Se acercaría a ella en un lugar público. En la librería. En la tienda de alimentación. Era más lógico y probable que ella no perdiera los nervios en un sitio donde hubiera mucha gente alrededor.

Las mujeres eran así; pasivas de manera innata. Era su debilidad. Había visto a los instructores esforzándose al máximo para tratar de quitarles los buenos modales. Siempre les decían lo mismo, que si no les gustaba el aspecto de alguien debían gritar, alborotar lo más posible. Hacer ruido, mucho ruido.

Las mujeres del programa de formación de agentes secretos habían terminado entendiéndolo. Pero para las mujeres civiles era difícil. Las habían educado para comportarse con urbanidad, y la idea de llamar la atención les resultaba dura. Era una tontería, pero así era. Y eso sería un punto de ventaja para él. Bulma Brief no montaría un número si se acercaba a ella debidamente. Así que se ceñiría a su plan. Después de todo, nada había cambiado. Ella no lo había visto. Él había pensado que lo descubriría cuando se había parado delante del armario; tan cerca, que le había llegado el olor de su perfume.

Definitivamente, un aroma a lilas, suave y femenino.

También su aspecto había sido suave, femenino, e increíblemente sexy; paseándose por el piso como la había imaginado, con su sujetador de encaje

y sus braguitas de color crema, acentuado su pálida piel. Tacones de aguja no llevaba, pero de todos modos era excitante. Lo único que tenía que hacer era salir del armario… tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Ella había dejado la puerta del baño entornada. Miró hacia la ducha y vio el cristal empañado, traslúcido pero no transparente, y a través del cristal la silueta de su cuerpo. Vio sus brazos levantados, la curva de sus senos, su cuerpo graciosamente arqueado.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, apartó la mirada de la puerta del baño y avanzó sigilosamente hacia la puerta de entrada, donde hizo una pausa. Al menos comprobaría los teléfonos para ver si estaban pinchados. Tenía tiempo suficiente.

Trabajando en silencio, sacó una navaja, aflojó un par de tornillos en la base del primer teléfono y…¡Maldita sea, un micrófono!

Armó el teléfono de nuevo y pasó al siguiente, donde encontró otro micrófono. Mientras armaba el segundo, oyó un trueno sobre su cabeza, con un rugido tan potente como el de un tren de mercancías.

¿Truenos en noviembre?, pensó mientras miraba hacia el cielo justo cuando un relámpago lo cruzaba. Iluminó un objeto pequeño en una esquina del tragaluz.

Había algo allí arriba que desde luego estaba fuera de lugar. Vegeta agarró una silla, la colocó bajo el tragaluz y se subió. No sirvió de nada.

Medía más de metro ochenta, pero a pesar de estar subido en la silla no alcanzaba la claraboya.

Se bajó, echó una mirada a su alrededor; vio una escoba y decidió utilizarla. Entonces fue a por ella y se subió otra vez a la silla. ¡Sí! Con unos cuantos golpes el objeto que había visto se soltó y cayó al suelo con estrépito.

El ruido fue como el de una detonación, y Vegeta aguantó la respiración, esperando que Bulma Brief saliera apresuradamente del baño. Pero el agua de la ducha seguía corriendo.

Vegeta recogió del suelo el objeto. Era una cámara inalámbrica. Increíblemente pequeña, apenas del tamaño de un botón grande, pero que estaba grabando todo lo que pasaba allí.

¿Incluida su entrada?

De una cosa estaba seguro. Si había una cámara, habría otras. La mujer a quien se suponía que debía proteger estaba siendo observada. ¿Por los secuaces de Black? ¿Si Black sabía dónde estaba, por qué sencillamente no iba a por ella? Podrían ser los federales, pero Roshi le había prometido que los sacaría de allí.

Daba lo mismo. Quienquiera que estuviera observándola, bien podría haberlo observado también a él durante la última hora.

Y eso le llevó a pensar que tal vez en ese momento estuvieran ya de camino hacia allí.

El trueno resonó de nuevo con violencia. ¿Seguiría la ducha abierta? Se acercó al baño sigilosamente. Las volutas de vapor se escapaban por la parte de arriba de la mampara.

Entró despacio en la habitación, listo para saltar si Bulma Brief escogía ese momento para cerrar el grifo y abrir la puerta de cristal. Se asustaría al verlo. No podía hacer nada para evitar eso, pero desde luego tenía la intención de controlarlo.

Y su miedo sería aún más intenso, teniendo en cuenta que estaba desnuda. Pero eso a él le daría igual. El sexo no entraba en aquel asunto. Ella era un trabajo, eso era todo. Pero su miedo, unido al elemento sorpresa, sería algo a su favor. Las viejas reglas seguían siendo válidas.

Aspiró hondo un par de veces para calmar los latidos de su corazón y oxigenar su sangre, y con un movimiento rápido y fluido abrió la puerta de la ducha.

Bulma Brief se volvió rápidamente hacia él. Su rostro se crispó de pánico y dio un alarido tan horrible, que podía haberle helado la sangre a cualquier hombre que jamás hubiera inspirado terror.

En cuanto a que su chillido pudiera atraer la atención de los vecinos… no sería así. Las campanas le habían demostrado precisamente eso. Además, estaba también el ruido de la ducha y el de los truenos. ¿Sin embargo, por qué arriesgarse?

Avanzó, plantó un pie en el plato de la ducha y le echó un brazo al cuello; le tapó la boca y la estrechó contra su pecho.

—Présteme atención, señorita Brief. Haga lo que le diga y… ¡Maldita sea!Ella le dio un mordisco en la carne tierna que había entre el pulgar y el índice. Él retiró la mano y volvió a taparle la boca y la nariz. Ella reaccionó instantáneamente, y arqueó el cuerpo bruscamente ante el miedo de poder ahogarse.

—Si vuelve a hacer eso —le advirtió él con un rugido—, me veré obligado a responder. Se lo repito, señorita Brief. Haga lo que le digo y no le pasará nada.

Ella estaba ya de puntillas, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro como fea parodia del abrazo de un amante. El agua les caía encima a los dos, y sin

embargo ella seguía forcejeando, agarrada a su muñeca, intentando utilizar el aire que le quedara en los pulmones en un desesperado intento de salvar la vida.

Vegeta aflojó un poco, dejó que ella tomara aire, y después le cubrió de nuevo la nariz y la boca.

—Escuche, maldita sea —le pegó los labios a la oreja.

Tenía la piel húmeda y fresca; un mechón de cabello que olía a lilas le rozó los labios.

—Compórtese y le retiraré la mano de la nariz. Forcejee y seguiré así hasta que se quede inconsciente. ¿Entendido?

Ella no respondió, pero su forcejeo era cada vez más frenético.

—¿Entendido? —le repitió en tono exigente.

Ella asintió con frenesí.

—Bien. Recuerde. Un ruido, un movimiento en falso, y no le daré una segunda oportunidad.

Le retiró la mano de la nariz, de modo que sólo le cubría la boca, pero no le retiró el brazo del cuello. Ella estaba de puntillas, desprovista de equilibrio tanto física como emocionalmente, y así era como él quería que estuviera un rato.

Tomó aire por la nariz haciendo mucho ruido, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Tranquila —dijo él—. Cálmese y escuche.

Ella se estremeció de nuevo, pero Vegeta notó que de todos modos se relajaba un poco. Entonces él soltó un poco el brazo que le rodeaba el cuello

para que ella viera que lo que había hecho le complacía.

—Voy a retirarle la mano de la boca. No quiero que grite. Ni siquiera quiero que hable. Haga esto correctamente y todo irá bien. Da igual que chille, que me muerda o que se eche sobre mí, porque de todos modos la voy a parar. Y le prometo, señorita Brief, que se arrepentirá. ¿Lo entiende?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos; y Vegeta supo que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que la estaba llamando por su nombre.

—¿Entendido? —repitió.

Ella asintió bruscamente. Vegeta esperó uno segundos. Como él había esperado, en ese momento sonó un trueno. Le retiró la mano de la boca, medio esperando a que ella gritara, pero Bulma Brief no dijo ni pío.

Bien, pensaba mientras le daba la vuelta hacia él. Se recordó que su desnudez le daba ventaja psicológica, mientras que sexualmente no le afectaba en modo alguno.

Sin embargo, sólo un eunuco no se habría fijado en que tenía la piel del color de la crema, que sus pechos eran redondos y turgentes, o que sus pezones tenían el rosa que uno podría encontrar en el interior de una caracola del mar.Y sólo un eunuco, o tal vez un santo, no se habría preguntado si esos pechos no tendrían el tacto de la seda entre sus palmas callosas, o si sus pezones no sabrían a miel al lamerlos con su lengua.

Su cara, blanca como una sábana, se sonrojó al notar su escrutinio. Azorada, se cubrió los pechos con un brazo, mientras con el otro se tapó instintivamente la entrepierna, como si quisiera defenderse.

Una defensa inútil si él hubiera decidido forzarla de alguna manera. No le gustaba que ella le creyera capaz de eso. Era muchas cosas, había hecho muchas cosas en los años en los que había trabajado para la Agencia, pero no era un violador.

Cuando tomaba a una mujer, quería que ella estuviera deseosa de que él la poseyera, de sentir la recia embestida de su cuerpo, las exigentes caricias de sus manos y su boca. ¿Pero a quién le importaba lo que pensara Bulma Brief?

Su miedo sería una ventaja para él. Deliberadamente, paseó la mirada por su cuerpo de nuevo. Observar su vientre plano y su intimidad que trataba de ocultar con su brazo era un modo de demostrarle quién mandaba allí.

Y, maldita sea, si se estaba excitando no era por nada personal. El miedo provocaba una subida de adrenalina, una exaltación natural que era más fuerte que cualquier droga.

Si a ello se añadía una Bulma mujer y un atisbo de sexo, la mezcla era explosiva. Todo eso lo entendía. Si al menos su cuerpo lo entendiera también.

Tenía una erección casi total, y su sexo se apretaba ya contra la cremallera de su pantalón.

Su reacción lo fastidió sobremanera. No le gustaba perder el control, aunque fueran unos momentos. Que esa mujer, poco más que una ramera, pudiera ejercer tal poder de seducción sobre él lo empeoraba todo. El pensar en eso fue suficiente para que se le bajara la erección y su cerebro despertara de nuevo. Junto al lavabo colgaban de un toallero varias toallas. Agarró una y se la pasó a ella.

—Cúbrase —dijo Vegeta en mal tono.

Con manos temblorosas, ella se cubrió con la toalla; aunque no le tapaba mucho, ya que parecía que le había dado una de manos en lugar de una grande. Mejor. Era suficiente para que ella se sintiera un poco menos avergonzada, pero no lo bastante para que él no tuviera ventaja psicológica.

Sus pechos turgentes y cubiertos de gotitas de agua asomaban por encima de los finos pliegues de la toalla.

—No soy un ladrón. Y tampoco trabajo para su amante.

Ella no respondió. El olor a agua y jabón, a lilas y a mujer impregnaba el aire húmedo.

—No quiero hacerle daño. ¿Entiende?

Ella no respondió en un rato. Finalmente hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Bien —Vegeta apretó la mandíbula—. Ahora, salga de la ducha. Y nada de tonterías.

Ella hizo lo que él le pedía, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Él trató de hacer lo mismo, pero le resultó imposible. La toalla no sólo era demasiado pequeña, sino que ya estaba empapada. Se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel, destacando su cuerpo todavía más. Al diablo con los eunucos y los santos.

Tan sólo un hombre muerto no habría vuelto a pasear la mirada por aquellas curvas de infarto.

—Mi nombre —dijo en tono suave— es Vegeta Ouji.

Vio el movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva.—¿Qué… es lo que quiere?

Progresaban. Al menos estaba hablando. Había llegado el momento de hablar también.

—Quiero ayudarla.

Ella emitió un sonido que podría haber sido una risa de no haber estado tan asustada. En realidad, no le extrañaba nada.

—Sé lo de usted y Yamcha Black.

Ella se puso colorada, pero habló con calma.

—¿Quién?

Vegeta torció el gesto. Tenía que decir en favor de aquella señorita que disimulaba muy bien. Estaba prácticamente desnuda y muerta de miedo, pero mantenía el tipo. Eso era bueno; pero no quería que ella creyera que podía ser más lista que él.

—No quiero juegos, Bulma. No me gustan.

El uso de su nombre de pila era supuestamente para recordarle que era él quien llevaba las riendas. Pero no funcionó así. Ella seguía nerviosa con los ojos brillantes del miedo, pero algo había cambiado. Empezaba a avanzar hacia la silla. Despacio, casi imperceptiblemente, alzó la barbilla.

—Deme mi pijama.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi pijama. Está sobre el retrete. Démelo.

No estaba rogando, ni siquiera pidiéndoselo. Le estaba ordenando con la intención de reafirmarse en el control. Eso fue lo que él entendió. Era lo que habría intentado él. También entendía que no había manera de permitirle que saliera airosa de ello. Que fuera más lista y más dura de lo que parecía sólo significaba que tenía que asegurarse de que ella entendía que él era mucho más duro.

Vegetase acercó. Adrede, fijó su mirada en la de ella, le agarró de las nalgas y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Su erección fue instantánea. Bien, pensaba con frialdad mientras adelantaba una mano y le rozaba un pecho con los nudillos.

El destello de desafío que había visto en su mirada dio paso a un terror desnudo.

—Tal vez no me hayas oído bien, cariño. Te he dicho que nada de juegos —sonrió con frialdad—. O a lo mejor crees que eres lo suficientemente tentadora para salirte con la tuya. Bueno, es cierto que eres tentadora —se acercó un poco más a ella, para que ella pudiera sentir el peso de su erección—. Muy tentadora —su sonrisa se desvaneció—, Pero no me interesa.

Ella lo miró y con su expresión le dijo que era un mentiroso.

—De acuerdo —dijo él en tono suave, casi agradable—. Tienes razón. En otras circunstancias, tal vez sí.

La toalla mojada se pegaba a sus pechos; él rodeó con su mano la carne redondeada y caliente, mientras se decía que debía ignorar la tirantez en su entrepierna.

—Pero estas circunstancias son distintas, y no me interesa comprar lo que le vendiste a Yamcha.—Yo no… —le tembló un poco la voz—. Yo no conozco a ningún Yamcha.

—Sí que lo conoces. Vas a tener que confiar en mí. Si yo trabajara para ese hombre, tú ya estarías muerta… pero sólo después de tumbarte y abrirte las piernas.

Su intención había sido que ella se estremeciera, y funcionó. Mejor. Aquél no era el momento de sutilezas. Además, una mujer que se acostaba con un capo de la mafia no era una mujer delicada y sensible. El necesitaba que ella fuera obediente. Si sentía cierto pesar de ver cómo temblaba, sólo era porque llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de aquella profesión, no porque fuera tan arrebatadoramente Bulma.

¿Además, qué demonios tenía que ver su belleza con nada? La verdad era que una mujer que sabía utilizar su belleza resultaba increíblemente peligrosa. Uno aprendía eso muy deprisa en el mundo del espionaje. Vegeta agarró su pijama y se lo pasó.

—Vístete —rugió—. Entonces hablaremos.

¿Hablar?

Bulma ahogó un gemido desesperado. Un loco entraba en su apartamento, la sacaba de la ducha y miraba su cuerpo desnudo como un lobo hambriento. Le había tocado los pechos, ¿y se suponía que ella tenía que creer que lo que quería era hablar?

Se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar y se puso los pantalones de pijama, agachándose todo lo posible para que él no viera más de lo que ya había visto.

Los pantalones eran demasiado viejos y grandes. Aunque estaba bien que le quedaran grandes. Al menos se sentía menos vulnerable así. Al menos

no estaba desnuda delante de un extraño; le bastaba ya con el miedo que tenía.

Pero era una buena señal que él le hubiera permitido que se vistiera.

—De acuerdo —soltó él—. Si tienes alguna pregunta, date prisa.

¿Si tenía alguna pregunta? Estaba segura de que se iba a echar a reír en cualquier momento… o a desmayarse a los pies de aquel loco. ¿Y cómo era que no tenía pinta de loco? Si lo hubiera visto por la calle, no se habría vuelto a mirarlo. Aunque… bueno, era mentira. Sin duda se habría vuelto a mirarlo. ¿Qué mujer no miraría a un hombre como aquél? No Era tan alto, pero era de más de un metro setenta, con el pelo negro como el azabache. Tenía los ojos de un negro oscuro misterioso , como el de un mar turbulento, los pómulos muy altos y un rostro recio y apuesto.

El cuerpo era maravilloso. Esbelto, y todo músculo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, nena?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Él sonreía, con un gesto de complicidad que la hizo sonrojarse.

—Quiero estar segura de saber cómo es usted —dijo ella con frialdad, a pesar de la fuerza con que le latía el corazón—, para poder darle a la policía una descripción exacta.

—Ah, Bulma —dijo él en tono bajo—, eso no es muy inteligente por tu parte.

Su sonrisa le heló la sangre.

—Si estuviera aquí para…, cómo decirlo?, para hacerte daño, tu triste e insignificante amenaza me haría pensarme dos veces lo de dejarte con vida — su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Te he preguntado si tenías alguna pregunta. Si es así, se nos está acabando el tiempo.

Ella tragó con dificultad para tratar de quitarse aquella sequedad de la boca.—Dijo que no trabajaba para… para este hombre que cree que conozco. ¿Entonces para quién trabaja?

—Para el gobierno.

Ella retrocedió un paso.

—Le dije al FBI que no quería tener nada que ver con…

Apretó los labios, pero era demasiado tarde. Otra de esas sonrisas rebeldes asomó a los labios de Vegeta.

—Vaya, vaya, qué interesante —le dijo en tono bajo—. No conoces a Yamcha Black, pero has estado hablando con el FBI.

¿Qué decía el viejo refrán? ¿Que la mejor ofensa era el ataque? Ignorar lo que él acababa de decirle era un comienzo.

—Si trabaja para el gobierno, déjeme ver una prueba.

—¿Como qué? ¿Una placa? ¿Una tarjeta de identificación? —sonrió con gesto amargo—. Una carta de Eleazar Denali?

—Denali está muerto.

—Sí, y tipos como yo lo estaríamos también si lleváramos encima tarjetas de identificación. Vas a tener que creerme. No trabajo para el FBI. Estoy con una agencia gubernamental que no se da a conocer.

—No tiene modo de demostrarme lo que me está diciendo —dijo ella, intentando que no le temblara la voz—. Sólo quiere que confíe en usted.

—Eso es.

—¿Confiar, cómo? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

—Como he dicho, estoy aquí para ayudarte. Para protegerte. Para…

Volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta. Su cuerpo, aquel esbelto y musculoso cuerpo, se puso de pronto alerta. Bulma pensó en los documentales sobre la naturaleza que había visto, y en cómo un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa se convertía de pronto en una estatua.

Se le puso el vello de punta.

—¿Qué?

El levantó la mano para silenciarla. Despacio, se metió la mano debajo de la camiseta negra que ceñía su torso musculoso como un guante y deslizó la mano hacia la parte de atrás de su cintura. Como por arte de magia, apareció en su mano una pistola de aspecto amenazadora.

Un gemido de terror se abrió paso por la garganta de Bulma. Él la apretó de nuevo contra su cuerpo.

—Hay alguien a la puerta —dijo en voz baja.

—¡No le creo! Yo no…

Le volvió la cara hacia la suya, agarrándole del mentón con su mano grande y fuerte.

—Tienes micrófonos por todo el apartamento —le susurró con dureza —. Te estaban vigilando por cámara y, maldita sea, si quieres vivir los minutos siguientes, vas a tener que hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga. ¿Entendido? Ella lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Por qué iba a hacer nada de lo que le dijera ese hombre? ¿Micrófonos? ¿Y cámaras? Y de pronto decía que había alguien a la puerta. Pero el agua de la ducha seguía corriendo. Lo único que oía era el agua y de vez en cuando algún trueno de la tormenta que se alejaba.

—No le creo —con rabia fue consciente de que le temblaba la voz; pero también de que jamás había tenido tanto miedo en su vida—. Podría ser un maniaco que hubiera entrado a matarme.

Algo brilló en sus ojos. Tal vez rabia, tal vez odio. No logró captar el significado de su mirada, pero no le resultó difícil entender lo que él hizo justo en ese momento.

—Maldición.

Le hundió los dedos en la melena le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la besó apasionadamente. Ella forcejeó, gritó y peleó con todas sus fuerzas; pero él no la soltó, no dejó de besarla hasta que, con un leve chillido de ansiedad, o una emoción que se negaba a analizar más en ese momento, cerró los ojos y lo besó también.

Él tomó entonces su boca completamente, invadiéndola con su lengua, llevándose su sabor e incorporándolo al suyo hasta que, finalmente se retiró.

—Ahora —dijo él con dureza— vas a hacer precisamente lo que yo te diga.

Bulma fijó sus ojos en los fríos ojos verdes de Vegeta Ouji. Entonces aspiró hondo y respondió.

—Sí.

**_CONTINUARA. _**

**_holiii me demore un poco en actualizar este fic :( disculpen jaja saludooooos !_**


	5. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA**

**DESNUDA EN SUS BRAZOS DE SANDRA MARTON**

**YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LA PAREJA BULMA X VEGETA**

**Capitulo 4**

Sí era la única respuesta posible. Estaba a merced de un hombre que tal vez fuera un asesino, atrapada en su cuarto de baño sin salida salvo en el caso de que cooperara. Ese beso que acababa de darle… ese beso dejaba claro su dominación y su poder, y ella había respondido como le había exigido la necesidad.

Ese instante en el que la tierra se había movido bajo sus pies era comprensible. Estaba en estado de shock, o lo más parecido a ello. Lo que decía él de que había alguien a la puerta de entrada era también mentira. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que nadie, ni siquiera él, oiría nada con el ruido de la ducha.

Decirle que había alguien tratando de forzar la cerradura era su ridículo modo de convencerla de que era un buen tipo.

Bien.

Y ella la bella Durmiente.

Bulma sabía que necesitaba tiempo si iba a escapar. La única manera de ganar tiempo era seguirle la corriente a Vegeta Ouji, si acaso ése era su verdadero nombre.

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí —repitió—. Haré lo que quiera.

Lo haría… hasta que viera la oportunidad de largarse. Entonces echaría a correr como un demonio.

—Colócate detrás cuando empiece a avanzar —le dijo él—. Quédate pegada y no hables. Quienquiera que esté al otro lado de la puerta no va a estar mucho rato ahí.

Parecía como si de verdad estuviera convencido. ¿Sería posible? Bien pensado, esa tarde cualquier cosa parecía posible. Se fijó en la pistola que llevaba en la mano, en la intensidad de sus ojos, y pensó en la intensidad de su beso, y decidió que tal vez no quisiera saber la respuesta.

—Ahora —dijo él con un susurro ronco.

Apagó el interruptor de la pared y todo se quedó a oscuras. La repentina falta de luz, unida al ruido de la ducha, parecía el escenario de una película de terror.

Bulma se estremeció.

Estaba tan cerca de Vegeta Ouji que le rozaba el cuerpo. Para sorpresa suya, él echó el brazo hacia atrás y la agarró de la muñeca.

—Todo irá bien —dijo en voz baja.

Esperaba que fuera verdad.

Accedió al pasillo con ella detrás. Tal vez Vegeta Ouji fuera el enemigo, pero al menos no era del todo desconocido. Se movía sin hacer ruido, con la fluidez de una sombra a través de la profunda oscuridad. Se le ocurrió que esa ropa ceñida, toda negra y de aspecto cómodo, era lo que llevaría un hombre que no quiere ser visto. Ni visto ni oído. Eran los pies descalzos de ella los que arrancaban algún que otro leve chirrido del suelo demadera.

Si había alguien a la puerta, lo alertaría con el ruido de sus pasos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el ruido de la ducha era cada vez más distante.

Bulma trató de respirar más despacio para acallar el ruido de su respiración agitada; también levantó cada pie con más cuidado. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y se dio cuenta de que estaban casi en la puerta, donde vio la silla que había colocado bajo el pomo.

Chas, chas, chas.

Ouji se paró en seco, y ella se pegó s él. Sin pensar, se abrazó a su cintura. Él se dio la vuelta, le rozó la mejilla con suavidad, entonces la empujó contra la pared y le puso el dedo en los labios.

Le dijo moviendo los labios que no se moviera. Ella asintió, para que viera que lo había entendido.

Quería decirle que tuviera cuidado.

Bruscamente, él pasó a la acción. Retiró la silla de la puerta, de modo que la puerta se abrió de un golpe, y un hombre se precipitó dentro del

vestíbulo. Ella no le vio la cara, sólo que era grande y que tenía en la mano una pistola igualmente enorme.

—¿Nos buscaba? —dijo Ouji en tono agradable.

Entonces levantó la pistola y golpeó al intruso en la cabeza con un golpe desagradable.

—Rápido —dijo Ouji, agarrándole la mano a Bulma mientras el hombre caía al suelo.

—¿Pero… y si lo has matado?

—No habrá tanta suerte. Venga. Larguémonos.

Bulma miró al extraño inconsciente y al otro extraño que tenía al lado y que quería arrastrarla con él ni sabía a dónde. ¿Y si la historia que le había contado fuera al revés? ¿Y si el gobierno hubiera enviado a alguien a protegerla, y ese alguien estuviera en ese momento en el suelo?

—¡Maldita sea, Brief! Muévete. Lo que sí que sabemos es que tendrá amigos.

Bulma dejó de pensar y dejó que él tirara de ella por el pasillo y las interminables escaleras hasta el vestíbulo. Su intruso, el que tenía al lado, el número uno, la empujó sin ceremonia hacia un rincón.—Espera aquí.

—Pero… pero…

Él la miró de un modo como si fuera a besarla de nuevo. Ella se dijo que estaría preparada esa vez, y que si lo intentaba, lo rechazaría. Se dijo que el corazón sólo le latía del nerviosismo de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba equivocada. El inclinó la cabeza, le rozó los labios, y ella, en lugar de pelear, se inclinó hacia él para besarlo también… y a punto estuvo de acariciarle la mejilla.

Pero él se apartó demasiado rápido de ella como para dejar que eso pasara.

En un instante, él había cruzado la puerta del portal y salido a la calle oscura. Ella oyó un grito ahogado. Un golpe. Entonces volvió y la agarró de la muñeca.

—Date prisa.

—¿Adónde? ¿Había otro hombre?

—Nada de preguntas, ¿recuerdas?

La calle estaba desierta, pero veía el tráfico en la esquina de la intersección. Ese era el momento de escapar…

A los talentos del intruso, tenía que añadirle el de leer el pensamiento. Maldijo entre dientes, la levantó en brazos y corrió hasta el mono volumen; abrió la puerta y la metió dentro.

—Muévete —rugió él.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Se pegó en la rodilla con la palanca de cambios. Él se metió detrás de ella y metió la llave en el contacto. El motor arrancó y el vehículo se perdió en la noche.

Bulma se dijo que debía mantener la calma. Había desaprovechado la oportunidad de huir, pero habría otras. Además, tal vez el hombre que estaba a su lado no estuviera loco. Tal vez no hubiera ido a matarla. Tal vez trabajara de verdad para alguna agencia del gobierno que quisiera protegerla. O tal vez todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla.

Pero en las pesadillas a uno no le castañeteaban los dientes de ese modo, ni se le quedaban los pies helados como los tenía ella. Y uno no iba a toda velocidad por el túnel Queens Midtown, por donde accedieron a la autopista de Long Island, con un extraño a su lado; un extraño que había forzado la cerradura de su piso, que la había abrazado desnuda y tocado con insolente arrogancia…

Un hombre que la había besado hasta someterla. Se estremeció. Su raptor la miró con preocupación.

—¿Tienes frío?

—¿Te importaría si lo tuviera? —respondió ella.

Las luces de un coche que venía en sentido contrario le iluminaron la cara un momento. Tenía una cara de ángulos marcados y pómulos altos, y una boca sensual de expresión casi cruel. Esos huesos, esa boca, esos ojos reflexivos le daban un aspecto primitivo, sorprendentemente salvaje.

Salvaje y bello.

No podía negarse que era el hombre más bello que había visto en su vida. Un recuerdo lejano apareció como un flash en su pensamiento, algo susurrado por una vecina que a veces había cuidado de ella cuando era pequeña y su madre se iba a trabajar.—Cuidado con el diablo —le había dicho la mujer con su deje sureño—. Está entre nosotros disfrazado.

—¿Entonces, cómo lo puedo reconocer? —le había preguntado Bulma a sus cinco añitos.

—Por su horrible cara —le había respondido la mujer—. O por su belleza. Cada uno vemos la cara que queremos ver.

Bulma se estremeció al recordar la conversación que había ocurrido tantos años atrás.

—Maldición —dijo Ouji con impaciencia—. Cuando te haga una pregunta, contéstame directamente —primero se quitó una manga de la cazadora y luego otra, pero sin apartar los ojos de la carretera—. Vamos, ponte esto.

—No lo necesito.

—Si pillas una neumonía —dijo Ouji—, no me servirás para nada. Ponte la cazadora.

Al menos no iba a matarla inmediatamente. Bulma se sentó hacia delante y metió los brazos en la cazadora. El cuero era suave; olía a noche y a lluvia, a hombre.

A ese hombre.

Sintió que se le atenazaba la garganta al recordar cómo la había arrastrado de la ducha; la fuerza de su cuerpo contra el de ella, la calculada caricia de su pecho…

Se volvió hacia él.

—¿Quién eres?

—Ya te he dicho cómo me llamo.

—¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! ¿Quién te ha enviado?¿Adónde me llevas?

El la miró y sonrió.

—¿Tantas preguntas? —dijo en tono pausado con un leve deje sureño.

—Y más —ella trató de disimular su miedo—. Pero puedes empezar con esas.

—Ya he dicho que trabajo para una agencia gubernamental de la que nunca has oído hablar. Te voy a llevar adonde pueda mantenerte con vida hasta el juicio de Black.

—No voy a testificar. Ya se lo dije al FBI.

—Discute eso con ellos, no conmigo —miró por el retrovisor y cambió de carril—. Mira, si quisiera hacerte daño, ya te lo habría hecho.

Era una respuesta razonable. Desgraciadamente, desde que Yamcha Black había entrado en su vida no le había ocurrido nada razonable. ¿Por qué tenía que empezar a creer en la razón precisamente en ese momento?

—¿Y dónde está ese sitio en el que te parece que puedo estar a salvo?

Tomó una carretera donde había casas y camionetas aparcadas a los lados.

—Pronto lo verás .No era una respuesta pensada para ofrecer consuelo; o tal vez había visto demasiadas películas sobre lo que ocurría por la noche en carreteras como ésa.

—Este no parece un sitio muy seguro.

—Lleva a la entrada trasera del aeropuerto Kennedy.

—¿Y tú crees… ? ¡No pienso montarme en un avión contigo!

—¿En lugar de discutir, qué te parece si miras por la luna trasera y me dices lo que ves?

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Un coche que viene demasiado deprisa. O un coche que viene tras de nosotros y no se despega. Sorpréndenos a los dos.

Entonces se venció hacia un lado, sacó un móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y lo abrió. Las conversaciones que llevó a cabo terminaban todas con la misma palabra.

—Gracias.

—¿Gracias por qué? —preguntó Bulma.

Él no respondió.

La carretera les llevó hasta un coche de policía que esperaba junto a una cancela cerrada. Un policía de uniforme estaba de pie junto a un coche, cruzado de brazos.

Bulma abrió la puerta del monovolumen y casi cayó a sus pies.

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Agente, este hombre…!

Bulma se quedó boquiabierta al ver que el hombre y su secuestrador se daban la mano.

—¿Esta es la sospechosa? —preguntó el policía.

—No soy la sospechosa. Soy…

—Sí —respondió Vegeta—. Tengo que salir de la ciudad lo más rápidamente posible.

—¡Oficial! —gritó Bulma—. No soy una sospechosa. Soy su…

—Bueno —dijo VegetaOuji con una sonrisa—. Eso también lo es —añadió mientras le echaba el brazo a la cintura—. Cariño, no digas nada que a este hombre no pueda interesarle, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Si lo haces, le pondrás en una posición muy difícil.

Ambos hombres se echaron a reír.

—No —suplicó Bulma—. Por favor, oficial, tiene que escucharme…

—Cariño —dijo Ouji en tono de advertencia.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente. El policía se echó a reír, y Bulma emitió un gemido entrecortado. Trató de gritar. Pero se conformó con hincarle los dientes en el brazo a su secuestrador. Él gimió, le metió la mano por debajo de la melena y apretó sus labios contra los suyos.

Ella se dijo con desesperación que debía morderlo en ese momento, morderlo de nuevo como acababa de hacer, pero más fuerte… Y entonces sus labios la besaron con mayor suavidad. Una pausada oleada de debilidad se apoderó de ella. Estaba exhausta, muerta de miedo, y sin embargo su manera de abrazarla le incitaba a dejar caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y dejarle que hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Eso es —susurró él—. Deja de luchar contra mí. Será mucho mejor.

Pensó en el hombre que habían dejado tirado en el suelo de su apartamento, en la pistola que Vegeta llevaba en el cinturón…

Y supo que lo que él le decía era una promesa y no una amenaza. El coche de la policía los condujo hasta un pequeño y elegante jet privado, que como un ave predadora se posaba sobre la pista. Los dos hombres se dieron la mano de nuevo, y al momento ella estaba de nuevo en brazos de su raptor.

La llevó hasta el avión, le hizo una señal con el pulgar al piloto para que esperaba y la depositó sobre un asiento de cuero en el interior del aparato.

—Abróchate el cinturón —le dijo con brusquedad.

Ella no se movió. Él torció el gesto y fue a abrocharle el cinturón.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho? Tienes que hacer lo que te diga, y nos llevaremos bien.

Un sollozo de desesperación y rabia le subió por la garganta. Sin pensar, Bulma le dio un bofetón.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Por un momento, Bulma pensó que él se lo devolvería, pero lo cierto era que no le importaba. Estaba cansada de que la tratara como si sólo existiera para hacer lo que él le dijera.

Se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le agarró el mentón con su mano grande.

—¿Quieres jugar, nena? —le susurró en tono ronco—. Bien. Podremos jugar a muchas cosas cuando lleguemos al sitio a donde vamos.

—Tengo derecho a saber a dónde me llevas.

—No tienes ningún derecho si yo no te digo que lo tienes —esbozó una sonrisa brillante, pero no le iluminó los ojos—. Pero te lo diré de todos modos. Vamos a ir a una casa que tengo yo. No estoy seguro de que tenga un nivel tan elegante como el de tu apartamento… pero no tienes elección.

—Todavía no me has dicho dónde está.

Él se puso de pie.

—En Florida.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una broma pesada? Florida estaba a más de mil quinientos kilómetros… cara sintió otra oleada de pánico.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un lugar seguro.

—¡No puedes hacer esto!Él sonrió con frialdad.

—¿De verdad que no?

—Tienes que rellenar un plan de vuelo —dijo ella con desesperación—. Hay normas. Restricciones de seguridad.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja. Era rápida, al menos eso tenía que reconocerlo. Aunque tenía miedo, le había dado una buena respuesta. Buena para cualquiera menos para él.

—Tienes razón —dijo él con calma—. Están todas esas cosas. Pero sólo son circunstanciales.

Se pasó la punta rosada de su lengua por el labio inferior. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba a punto de presentarle una estrategia nueva.

—Señor Ouji —dijo con una calma que le impresionó.

—Llámame Vegeta—le pidió él—. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Es mejor dejar las formalidades.

—Dices que te han enviado para protegerme. Bueno pues, acabas de hacerlo. Esos dos hombres… —hizo una pausa—. Te has ocupado de ellos.

—¿Y?

—La amenaza ha pasado.

—¿De verdad?

—Has hecho tu trabajo, así que no tenemos por qué seguir con… lo que hayas planeado.

Él se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Sabía muy bien que ella no se creía que fuera uno de los buenos. Y la verdad era que no le extrañaba. Después de todo lo que había hecho esa noche, acababa de decirle que se la llevaba a más de mil kilómetros del lugar que ella consideraba su hogar, en pijama y con una cazadora prestada como todo abrigo.

Pensó en el momento en el baño, cuando le había acariciado los pechos; en las curvas de su cuerpo. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una mujer muy Hermosa.

La mujer de Yamcha Black. Un mafioso que se la había llevado a la cama cuando le había apetecido.

Pero ahora Black trataba de eliminarla.

¿Cómo era posible que ella no quisiera darse cuenta de eso? No era tonta; de eso estaba seguro. ¿Habrían tenido una pelea Black y ella? ¿O tal vez todavía esperaba que él quisiera volver con ella?

—¿Vegeta?

Él levantó la vista.

—Por favor —dijo en tono suave—. Razona un poco. Ahora estoy a salvo. ¿Me quieres llevar de nuevo a la ciudad?

Le temblaba la voz y tenía los ojos brillantes, como si fuera a llorar. Pero él apretó los labios. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Protegerla era un trabajo que no había pedido, pero que había aceptado. Que le cayera bien o que lo odiara no le importaba.

—No —soltó él sin más.

Ella se recostó en el asiento.—¿Por qué no? —gimió, a punto de perder el control—. ¿Maldita sea, quién te paga para hacer esto? ¿Cuánto te van a pagar? Yo doblaré esa cantidad. ¿Cuánto quieres?

—Sí —respondió él en tono frío—. Ya he visto por el sitio donde vives que estás forrada —hizo una mueca de asco—. ¿O acaso me estás ofreciendo lo que le vendiste a Yamcha Black?

—¡Asqueroso! Eres un tipo canalla y cruel.

El se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ímpetu, ignorando sus forcejeos y empujones; y la besó hasta que acabó pasando lo que había pasado antes, hasta que sus quejidos de protesta dieron paso a gemidos de deseo. Ella abrió su boca, y él aprovechó para saborearla apasionadamente antes de retirarse.

—Compórtate y todo saldrá bien. Pónmelo difícil, y te arrepentirás.

—Te mataré —le susurró ella—. ¿Me has oído? ¡Tócame otra vez y te mataré!

Vegetase quitó el cinturón, se lo enrolló en una muñeca y lo ancló en uno de los brazos del asiento; con el cinturón del otro asiento hizo lo mismo

con la otra muñeca.

—Si te portas bien, cuando hayamos ganado un poco de altitud tal vez te suelte y te deje hacer pis, beber un poco de agua y lo que necesites durante las cuatro horas siguientes. ¿Lo has entendido?

Ella levantó la cabeza. Lo miró a los ojos y le escupió en la cara.

Su expresión no varió.

—Necesitas aprender modales, señorita Brief —le dijo con tranquilidad.

Entonces se acercó de nuevo a ella y la besó hasta arrancarle un leve gemido, aquel gemido que él tanto deseaba oír. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la cabina y ocupó el asiento del copiloto.

Los motores del avión empezaron a girar y el aparato comenzó a moverse hacia delante.

Momentos después, las luces de la ciudad de Nueva York se alejaban a sus pies.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	6. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA**

**DESNUDA EN SUS BRAZOS DE SANDRA MARTON**

**YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LA PAREJA BULMA X VEGETA**

**capitulo 5**

Le había dicho que la desataría en cuanto ganaran un poco de altitud; pero había pasado una hora y su secuestrador no aparecía. Bulma apretó los dientes y tiró de las muñecas atadas con los cinturones. Tiró con fuerza, con rabia.

¿Cómo podía haberle pasado eso a ella? Cuando todo había ido mal, después de enterarse de toda la verdad sobre Yamcha Black y después de que el FBI empezara a darle la lata, había huido, sí, pero había tenido muchísimo cuidado.

No le había contado a nadie ni a donde iba ni lo que hacía. Bulma se volvió a mirar por la ventanilla para fijar la vista en la negrura tras el cristal. Sintió que la rabia daba paso a la angustia, y no podía permitir que le pasara eso. Llorar no serviría de nada. Tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad. Parecía que alguien había estado observándola, escuchándola y siguiéndola todo el tiempo.

Sólo de pensar en que alguien había violado de ese modo su intimidad sentía náuseas. Y luego llegaba aquel tipo y la raptaba; un hombre que le producía un miedo horrible.

Su voz le recordaba a la grava, a la seda; su sonrisa parecía conocer todos los secretos… Pero no era así. No había razón para que él lo supiera todo.

Lo que más temía de él era cómo la tocaba, como si fuera de su propiedad; como si poniéndole las manos encima pudiera controlarla. Empezó a pensar en cómo la había sacado de la ducha, en cómo la había mirado, en su mano rozándole el pecho con deliberación y en la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al de ella.

Bulma ahogó un gemido.

Entendía lo que él hacía, y era establecer su superioridad. Lo que no entendía era la reacción hacia él; su respuesta a las caricias, a las miradas o al roce de los labios de aquel extraño. Él representaba todo de lo que ella quería alejarse: un hombre frío y duro, un hombre que sólo obedecía a sus propias reglas.

Y sin embargo…

Tal vez sí lo entendiera. Estaba emocionalmente agotada. Físicamente exhausta. Todas esas semanas de vivir una pesadilla empezaban a pasar

factura. Era vulnerable, ese hombre lo sabía, y lo utilizaba para ganar ventaja.

Tenía que permanecer fuerte, alerta; tenía que dar con los puntos débiles de su raptor, entenderlos y buscar el mejor momento para huir. Pero primero, pensaba mientras finalmente el cansancio la reclamaba, primero cerraría los ojos aunque sólo fuera un rato…

Estaba dormida.

Bien, pensaba Vegeta. Así le daría menos problemas. Antes de volver a la cabina, se fijó en ella: estaba pálida y tenía ojeras. Había sido una noche dura, con una sorpresa tras otra, y todo ello sin duda la había dejado agotada.

Como le había atado las muñecas a los brazos del asiento con los cinturones contiguos, no podía moverse ni acomodarse en aquel asiento de lujo en

el que incluso podría llegar a tumbarse. ¿Pero qué le importaba si se pasaba las cuatro horas siguientes encogida en el asiento?

En ese momento pegó con la frente en el cristal de la ventanilla; hizo una mueca y murmuró algo ininteligible antes de ponerse de nuevo derecha.

Pero él sabía que era una cuestión de tiempo antes de que volviera a caérsele la cabeza hacia un lado.

Con un suspiro exasperado, Vegetase sentó a su lado y le soltó las muñecas; entonces apretó un botón y le sujetó el cuello con cuidado mientras

bajaba el respaldo.

Al reclinar el asiento ella, que seguía dormida, recostó la cabeza en su hombro, acariciándole la mejilla con sus sedosos rizos azules .Otro suspiro le calentó el cuello.

Se quedó quieto. Cerró los ojos y aspiró la suave fragancia de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Entonces, muy cuidadosamente, la tumbó en el asiento.

Bulma se puso de lado y encogió las piernas. Él frunció el ceño mientras se fijaba en que estaba descalza. Seguramente se le habrían quedado fríos los pies, y aunque siguiera con su cazadora puesta podría sentir frío. Él desde luego lo tenía.

La observó un par de minutos más. Entonces se puso de pie, bajó la intensidad de la luz y buscó en los compartimentos hasta encontrar una manta que le echó por encima.

Tenía que haber otra manta… no la había. Se echó a su lado y la abrazó. Ella se acopló con diligencia entre sus brazos, apoyó la cabeza en su

hombro y se pegó a él como si llevaran años durmiendo juntos.

Vegeta tragó saliva con dificultad. Miró al techo. Se dijo que estaba bien, porque así ella continuaría durmiendo. Dios, qué calor salía de ella. Y era suave, muy suave. Caliente y suave.

—Mmm —suspiró Bulma mientras le plantaba la mano en el corazón.

Vegeta los tapó a los dos con la manta y cerró los ojos para dormir veinte minutos. Era lo único que necesitaba.

Se despertó porque alguien lo estaba atacando; alguien le estaba dando puñetazos en el pecho y en los hombros.

Bulma intentaba pegarle. Se habría reído de no haber sido porque le estaba dando algunos puñetazos bien dados; así que la agarró de las muñecas, rodó sobre ella y la inmovilizó.

—¡Basta!

—¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Pensaste que podrías aprovecharte de mí!

—Me quedé dormido —dijo, pensando en que la siesta de veinte minutos se había alargado—. Y tú también. No hay más.

—Yo no estaba durmiendo. Estaba echando una cabezada.—Me da lo mismo. Estabas dormida, la cabeza se te caía para los lados todo el tiempo y te estabas quedando helada. Cometí el monumental error de desatarte, recostar el asiento y taparte con la manta. Si quieres hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, adelante.

Ella seguía tratando de quitárselo de encima; pero su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando a los movimientos de cadera de Bulma.

—Basta —rugió él—. O no me haré responsable de las consecuencias.

Se pegó a ella, para asegurarse de que ella le entendía. Bulma se ruborizó y se quedó muy quieta.

—¡Quítate de en medio!

Se apartó de ella, se puso de pie y se pasó las manos por el cabello como si no hubiera pasado nada.

¡Dios, cómo lo despreciaba!, pensaba Bulma.

—Tengo que hacer pis —dijo ella en tono seco mientras se incorporaba.

Aunque en realidad no se había sentido así cuando se había despertado entre sus brazos. Durante unos momentos nada más, se había quedado muy quieta, envuelta en el calor de su cuerpo, arropada por su fuerza…

Bulma sintió el pausado latido en sus entrañas y se puso rápidamente de pie.

—He dicho…

—Ya te he oído —respondió él—. El lavabo está en la cola. Deja la puerta abierta.

—¿Cómo?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—La puerta se queda abierta.

—De eso nada.

—Elige tú, nena. ¿Quieres ir al retrete o no?

Dios, era tan arrogante, tan engreído. Quería darle un golpe, pero sabía que él no se lo permitiría una segunda vez. En lugar de eso, se conformó echándole lo que esperaba fuera una mirada de desprecio total.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —dijo Bulma.

—¿De verdad?

Su acento pausado le ponía de los nervios.

—Quieres intimidarme diciéndome que no tengo intimidad, o atándome a la silla… no son más que tonterías.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

Se estaba riendo de ella, maldita sea. Eso le ponía más nerviosa.—Sí —soltó ella—. Mucho.

—En ese caso no hay problema con dejar la puerta abierta. Mientras los dos sepamos la razón, ¿por qué ponernos en contra?

Veget afue a agarrarla del brazo, pero ella lo retiró. Entonces él levantó las manos y la dejó pasar. Le gustó lo que vio. Los pantalones le quedaban

grandes, pero tenía mucha imaginación y aún más memoria. Era fácil recordar las dulces curvas de su trasero y lo suave que tenía allí la piel.

Desde el principio sabía que Bulma Brief era una mujer impresionante. En ese momento tenía que reconocer que además era interesante.

Pero Vegeta dejó de sonreír. No sólo era preciosa, valiente e inteligente. También le había calentado la cama a Yamcha Black.

Bueno, estaban en un país libre. Una mujer podía acostarse con quien quisiera, él no era de esos que pensaban que los hombres tenían más libertad sexual que las mujeres. Y, básicamente, su trato con ella era estrictamente profesional. Lo que había hecho, los besos, las caricias, habían sido para mantenerla alerta.

Y en esa profesión uno aprendía a trabajar con lo que tenía. Y lo que tenía en ese caso era una mujer capaz de excitar a un hombre con una mirada; aunque fuera en pijama, sin maquillar y tan inocente como una hermana pequeña.

Por alguna extraña razón, eso le inquietaba. El que su aspecto fuera el de alguien que no era, le inquietaba hasta el extremo de ponerle la mano en el nombro cuando iba hacia el lavabo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó ella.

—Voy a cachearte, cariño.

—¿Cómo…? —se puso muy colorada—. ¡No me vas a cachear!

Él sonrió.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Sus pupilas se dilataron, casi ocultando el azul y celeste de su iris.

—Pero tú sabes que no oculto nada. Tú… tú me has visto…

—Desnuda —terminó de decir él con voz ronca—. Sí, así es. Pero eso fue hace horas. Desde entonces, ha podido pasar cualquier cosa.

No era mentira, aunque tampoco fuera precisamente la verdad. Había conocido a prisioneros a los que al cachearlos se les había encontrado cosas en los sitios más insospechados.

Pero ella no era una prisionera. No de verdad. ¿Y dónde había podido encontrar un arma desde que había salido de la ducha?

Pero había que cumplir las normas; que tal vez fueran lo único que le mantenían a uno vivo.

Le dio la vuelta para que de nuevo estuviera de frente a la mampara, le agarró de las muñecas y se las colocó por encima de la cabeza.

—Separa los pies, nena.

Pero las reglas no tenían nada que ver con el tacto de su piel al meterle la mano por debajo de la camiseta y pasársela por las costillas. Subió la

mano más, alrededor de un pecho y después el otro, y le pasó el pulgar sobre los duros pezones. Repentinamente su respiración se volvió entrecortada, y suspiró suavemente antes de emitir un leve gemido involuntario que hizo que Vegeta se estremeciera y se excitara de inmediato.

—Nada —dijo con una voz que no le parecía la suya.

Pero no era cierto. Sí que había algo allí: el tacto de sus pechos, la reacción instantánea de sus pezones y aquel gemido tan leve…

Deslizó la mano hacia abajo. Le extendió la palma por el vientre; sobre su vientre suave y firme. Y bajó la mano un poco más, hasta colocarla entre sus muslos. Entonces percibió su respiración agitada.

Vegeta gimió, mientras el sudor se resbalaba por su frente. Aquello lo estaba matando. Y lo único que tenía que hacer para aliviar aquella tensión era bajarle las braguitas, bajarse la cremallera, echarle un brazo a la cintura y hundirse entre sus piernas para moverse dentro de ella y sentir su calor satinado acariciando su miembro erecto.

El avión se movió un poco y al momento pareció tomar altura de nuevo. Bulma se cayó hacia atrás. Él cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, deleitándose un momento con la suavidad de su cuerpo sobre su pene hinchado.

¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza?

—De acuerdo —dijo con brusquedad—. Estás limpia.

Pasó delante de ella y abrió la puerta del servicio. Pero ella no se movió. No hizo nada. Entonces se volvió hacia él, estaba muy pálida y tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cómo eres capaz de soportar lo que haces? —dijo con un débil susurro.

Era una frase inteligente. Y tal vez se hubiera encogido de vergüenza de no haber sido por su leve gemido. De no haber sentido el temblor de su cuerpo al tocarla.

¿Sería posible que una mujer fingiera hasta tal punto? Se la imaginó en los brazos de Yamcha Black, y se dijo que sin duda la respuesta era afirmativa.

—Dijiste que tenías que pasar al servicio —dijo bruscamente—. Te sugiero que lo hagas.

A ella le temblaron un poco los labios. Sí, era muy buena. Buenísima. Y el intentar cerrarle la puerta corredera en la cara fue también un toque muy dramático.

—Lo siento, nena. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te he dicho? La puerta se queda abierta —esbozó una sonrisa insolente—. Seré todo un caballero. No apartaré los ojos del techo.

—¡No sabrías ser un caballero ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello! — respondió ella mientras entornaba la puerta todo lo posible.

A los cinco minutos salió. Debía de haberse lavado la cara con ahínco, porque le brillaba como una manzana. Tenía el pelo húmedo, y Vegeta pensó

que sin duda se habría peinado con los dedos para tratar de domar un poco la melena.

—¿Mejor? —dijo él en tono cortés.

Ella le dirigió una mirada más venenosa que cuando había entrado en el baño.

—Eres despreciable —le dijo con frialdad—. ¿Lo sabías?

—Algunas personas me lo han dicho, sí. Pasó a su lado. Vegeta esperó a que se sentara para abrocharle de nuevo el cinturón. Entonces le ató las muñecas otra vez.

—Esto es para demostrar lo duro y fuerte que eres, ¿no?

Otra frase inteligente. Pero lo que no sabía ella era que él había sido instruido por expertos mucho mejores que ella a la hora de hacer que uno se sintiera culpable.

—Estás bajo mi custodia. Es por tu propio bien.

—Estoy segura de que eso es lo que dicen todos los torturadores — añadió ella en tono seco—. Haga lo que tenga intención de hacer, señor Ouji.

Pero no me diga por qué lo hace.

—Será un placer —respondió el de mala gana mientras terminaba de sujetarle las muñecas.

—En diez minutos tomamos tierra.

Bulma levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a VegetaOuji allí de pie junto a ella. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre se moviera con tanto sigilo?

—¿Hambre?

—No —le dijo ella en tono frío—. No tengo hambre.

—Bien —sonrió sin humor—. Porque se me olvidó pedir catering.

—Qué gracioso es, señor Ouji.

—Vegeta—otra de sus gélidas sonrisas—. Deberíamos dejar las formalidades ya, señorita Brief. ¿No te parece?

—Las formalidades me parecen lo mejor… ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Ya te he dicho que vamos a aterrizar enseguida. Te estoy desatando.

El avión había perdido altitud, pero aunque la negrura de la noche había dado paso al tono plomizo que precedía al alba, no había luz suficiente aún para ver nada de lo que había debajo. Deseaba desesperadamente saber si iban al campo, o a una ciudad.

El se sentó en el asiento a su lado.

—La casa está a unos minutos de la pista de aterrizaje.

Ella no quería preguntarle nada más para no darle la satisfacción. Pero de todos modos lo hizo.

—¿Qué casa?

—Mi casa —él bostezó.

—¿Vives en Florida?

¿Pero por qué no cerraba la boca de una vez?

—Vivo en Dallas. Compré esta casa hará unos meses. Y todavía no he pasado mucho tiempo aquí.En realidad no había pasado nada de tiempo allí, salvo un par de fines de semana. Había visto la isla cuando había estado allí en viaje de negocios ,le había gustado y la había comprado como una inversión, tal vez para tener un sitio donde pasar los fines de semana, pero no había pensado nada más.

—¿Ése es el aeropuerto?

Vegetase inclinó hacia la ventana. Las luces iluminaban el asfalto que se extendía hacia el horizonte delante de ellos.

—Mi aeropuerto. Sí.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—¿Tu aeropuerto?

—Es una isla privada. Se llama Isla de Palmas.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida. Entonces volvió la cabeza y pegó la frente a la ventanilla con interés.

Las ruedas del avión tocaron la pista. Cuando el avión había completado el recorrido de la misma, se detuvo. Vegetase puso de pie.

—Vayámonos.

Bulma se levantó despacio. Él vio el miedo en sus ojos.

Bien.

Muy bien.

Cuanto menos confiara en él y en ese lugar, mejor.

—¿Ir adonde?

—Te lo he dicho. Soy el dueño de esta isla. Isla de Palmas, se llama.

—Dijiste que había una casa.

—Y la hay.

Él la agarró del brazo, pero ella lo retiró bruscamente. Apretó la mandíbula y volvió a agarrarla, esa vez del codo y con firmeza.

—No me des la lata, nena. Te arrepentirás si lo haces.

Se abrió la puerta del aparato. Bulma pestañeó al ver el destello repentino de unos faros, y vio a un hombre esperándolos al pie de la escalerilla. Era más bajo y mayor que su raptor, pero tenía la misma dureza que él.

—Vegeta—dijo el otro, como si ella fuera invisible—. Me alegra verte.

—Napa. Siento haberte hecho levantar a una hora tan intempestiva.

—No hay problema. Todo está listo, como estaba listo… Bulma sintió que se le subía el corazón a la garganta. ¿Cómo era posible que una frase tan sencilla sonara tan funesta?

Desesperada, se soltó de Vegeta, bajó corriendo por la escalerilla y se tiró al hombre llamado Napa.

Horas después, cuando ya no importaba, se dio cuenta de que no se había soltado ella; que simplemente Vegeta la había dejado ir porque sabía lo inútiles que serían sus intentos.

—¡Ayúdeme! ¡Por favor, ayúdeme! —agarró al tal Napa del brazo—. ¡Este hombre me ha raptado!

Vegeta iba detrás de ella, y al momento la agarró con sus brazos fuertes y masculinos que la apretaban como si fueran de acero.

—Napa me debe la vida —le dijo con tranquilidad—. Nada de lo que digas le afectará en modo alguno.

—Te mataré —jadeó Bulma—. Maldito seas, te mataré…

Vegeta la levantó en brazos, agachó la cabeza y volvió a besarla, hasta que finalmente saboreó la dulzura de su rendición.

—Esta es mi isla. Todo lo que hay aquí me pertenece, Bulma. Todo —dijo en tono ronco—. Incluida tú.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA**

**DESNUDA EN SUS BRAZOS DE SANDRA MARTON**

**YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LA PAREJA BULMA X VEGETA**

La habitación estaba en silencio salvo por los leves gemidos de Bulma mientras Vegeta hacía el amor. Salía de ella despacio, tan despacio que temblaba. Ella fue a abrazarlo, pero él le tomó las manos y la besó en las palmas; entonces la besó en la boca y le dijo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tenían todo el tiempo posible para explorar, para saborear su boca de miel. Su piel. Y su cuello justo en el punto en el que se juntaban con el hombro; eso la hacía estremecerse, ronronear como una gata, y él lo repitió, la mordisqueó con suavidad para después calmar el leve dolor con su lengua.

Y mientras tanto, le agarraba los pechos con las manos y le pasaba los pulgares por los pezones. Él gimió ante la rápida respuesta de ella por el leve tormento, y finalmente bajó la boca para saborear su dulzura. Para saborear sus pezones, pálidos y rosados, deseosos de sentir el calor de su boca.

Dios, qué pechos tan bonitos tenía.

Le encantaba su tacto sedoso. O cómo cabían perfectamente en sus manos. O el modo en que ella arqueaba la espalda cuando él le succionaba los pezones con deseo.

Y qué ruidos hacía.

Eran lo bastante provocativos como para conseguir llevarlo al límite; pero no pensaba permitir que eso ocurriera otra vez. En esa ocasión quería

aguantar un poco más. Besarla y saborearla por todas partes. Entonces, sólo entonces, se arrodillaría entre sus muslos para poseerla de nuevo.

Lentamente, se deslizó por su cuerpo, y la besó y chupó, aspirando su aroma limpio y acariciando su vientre con las manos y la lengua mientras ella se retorcía de excitación.

—Vegeta…

Su susurro fue tan sentido, tan inocente y tan dulce, que él se estremeció de placer.

—Sí, cariño —respondió él en el mismo tono mientras deslizaba los dedos por el vello dorado que escondía su corazón femenino. Entonces la tocó.

Un grito salvaje que parecía nacer de lo más profundo de su ser estalló en su garganta. Él la miró a la cara y vio el shock, el placer que le abría los ojos como platos, y algo fiero y primitivo le corrió por la sangre.

—¿Te gusta esto? —dijo con emoción.

—Oh, Dios —susurró ella—. Vegeta, Vegeta…

Él le separó el sexo con los dedos y vio lo Bulma que era, los pétalos de sus labios, la baya rosada de su clítoris. La agarró del trasero, la levantó hacia

él y la acarició con su lengua. Su grito rompió el silencio de la habitación, y le hundió las manos en el cabello.

Tenía un sabor exquisito del que él se empapó, y cuando alcanzó el orgasmo en su boca, él pensó que le estallaría el corazón de placer. Levantó la cabeza, deseoso de ver su cara en ese momento, de ver sus ojos, así de oscuros, y su cabello revuelto sobre las almohadas. Al ver su piel sofocada y húmeda, deseó más de ella, mucho más…

Ella fue hacia él.

—Vegeta—le tembló la voz—. Ven a mí. Quiero sentirte dentro.

Él se volvió para abrir el cajón de la mesilla, rezando para que hubiera tenido la precaución de guardar algún preservativo aunque nunca había estado allí con una mujer hasta ese día.

Sí. Afortunadamente encontró los pequeños paquetes. Abrió uno y se lo puso, y decidió no pensar en que la primera vez no había utilizado nada.

La besó ardientemente, le dijo que era muy Bulma y empezó a penetrarla con la lentitud que la fiebre que sentía le permitía. Quería que aquel momento durara para siempre, el calor de ella rodeándolo, la suavidad de su cuerpo, o los grititos que ella emitía al tiempo que la penetraba.

Cuando estuvo bien dentro de ella, empezó a moverse. Lo hizo despacio, y cada movimiento era más de lo que podía soportar. Sentía los latidos de su corazón y los de ella; las contracciones de su cuerpo mientras se elevaba hacia sus embestidas. El mundo se resquebrajaba a su alrededor. No podía pensar. Sólo existía aquello…

Bulma gimió y se agarró a él con fuerza.

—No puedo —dijo ella—. No puedo…

—No tengas miedo —susurró él—. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí contigo. No te dejaré caer.

Sintió que ocurría. Las pulsaciones de su vientre. Y al gemir él se dejó llevar y voló con ella al universo iluminado de estrellas.

Bulma se despertó.

Estaba en una cama, en una habitación, donde había un balcón abierto por donde entraba la brisa del mar y le acariciaba la piel. La piel desnuda. En su mente se sucedió una confusión de pensamientos, empezando por lo que había empezado en su apartamento y lo que había terminado allí mismo, en esa habitación…

En esa cama.

Se sentó en la cama. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Dónde estaba el extraño que le había hecho el amor? Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba sola. Pero su

alivio no duraría mucho. No estaba allí, pero sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a él. ¿Y cómo iba a conseguirlo? Estaban en el siglo XXI, y las mujeres se acostaban con hombres a los que acababan de conocer. Pero ella no. Jamás lo había hecho. Atendiendo a su madre enferma, trabajando cuando salía del colegio desde los catorce años, y después trabajando también durante sus años de facultad no había tenido mucho tiempo para salir con chicos.

Había hecho el amor dos veces en toda su vida, y siempre con el mismo hombre. Él era el director de la biblioteca de la universidad donde había trabajado después de licenciarse. Era un tipo agradable, bueno y de modales suaves.

La primera vez había sido extraño. Se había desvestido a un lado de la cama y él al otro, y se habían metido bajo la colcha con las luces apagadas.

Tras un par de besos y un par de caricias, había ocurrido el acontecimiento principal.

Había sido una terrible decepción.

Volviendo la vista atrás se preguntaba si lo habrían intentado de nuevo porque necesitaban demostrar que el sexo podía ser mejor que eso. Pero el segundo intento había sido penoso. Peor que el primero. Y no sabía quién había estado más avergonzado, si él o ella.

Bulma cerró los ojos con vergüenza mientras recordaba todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. ¡Habían hecho el amor contra la pared! Ni siquiera había sabido que eso se pudiera hacer, ni otras cosas, como que un hombre pudiera ponerle la boca en…

Pero no había sido cualquier hombre. Había sido Vegeta, su moreno y peligroso raptor.

Bulma cerró los ojos.

Tal vez eso fuera lo peor, que ni siquiera lo conocía. No sabía nada de él, ni dónde vivía, ni de dónde era. Ni lo que hacía aparte de entrar forzando la cerradura en las casas de la gente para raptarla.

Lo único que sabía era que era un amante increíble. Exigente, y sin embargo con entrega. Potente y gentil. Le había enseñado cosas de su propio cuerpo…

Sólo de pensar en esas cosas sintió calor en el vientre. Jamás había soñado que el sexo pudiera ser así. Que uno pudiera hacerse añicos como el cristal en los brazos de su amante.

Salvo que Vegeta no era su amante.

Era un extraño peligroso, y la tenía presa en una isla.

Y en ese momento tenía que enfrentarse a él.

Bulma se sentó en la cama y retiró la colcha. Cuanto antes terminara con eso, mejor.

Había vuelto la luz. De modo que Vegetase dio una ducha de agua caliente. Vegeta debía de haberse dado ya una, porque el espejo estaba un

poco empañado y el jabón húmedo.

Se enjabonó de arriba abajo, limpiándose el olor a sexo y a Vegeta. Él le había dejado en el lavabo un cepillo de dientes nuevo. Eso no le sorprendió.

Un hombre que hacía el amor con tanta pericia y habilidad tendría cepillos nuevos a mano para todas las mujeres que pasaban por su vida; del mismo modo que tenía los preservativos en el cajón de la mesilla. Trató de no pensar en la primera vez que lo habían hecho, porque no habían utilizado preservativo. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera pensado en tener cuidado? La respuesta, por supuesto, era que en ese momento ella no había estado pensando en absoluto. No vio su ropa. En su lugar vio un par de vaqueros cortos y una camiseta. Ambas cosas eran de Vegeta, a juzgar por la talla. Tuvo que sujetarse los pantalones cortos con un imperdible que encontró en el tocador, y la camiseta le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

Pensó en quitarse los pantalones hasta que recordó que no llevaba braguitas. Su imaginación le hizo preguntarse cómo sería ir así, sólo con la camiseta y sabiendo que debajo estaba desnuda.

Vegeta no lo sabría, si ella no se lo decía; no lo sabría si ella no se rozaba con él un par de veces, o se agachaba para recoger algo del suelo…

En un segundo sintió una suavidad, una tensión en su sexo que le decía que estaba lista para la acción. Para Vegeta. Para sentirlo muy dentro de ella.

Bulma frunció el ceño, aspiró hondo y bajó las escaleras.

La casa era preciosa, grande y antigua. En los techos altos había ventiladores, y coloridas alfombras de seda sobre los suelos de parqué. Los muebles escandinavos, cuyo estilo moderno era en parte opuesto al de las alfombras antiguas y otros elementos, concordaban sin embargo a la perfección con todo lo demás.

Sin embargo en las habitaciones parecía faltar algo, tal vez un toque personal. Parecía como si nadie viviera allí.

—Aquí no vive nadie.

Bulma se dio la vuelta y vio a Vegeta en el vano rematado con arco del salón. Llevaba también pantalones cortos vaqueros y sandalias, además de

una descolorida camiseta de los Dallas Cowboys con las mangas cortadas.

Le costó sonreír, pero consiguió esbozar una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Lo he dicho en voz alta…?

—Pues sí, y tenías razón. Aquí no vive nadie.

Ella asintió, contenta de que por lo menos estuvieran hablando con cierta normalidad.

—Ah —dijo ella alegremente—. Supongo que anoche no te entendí bien.

Él sonrió un poco.

—Bueno, creo que anoche me entendiste a la perfección.

Su tono de voz destilaba sexo puro. Bulma sintió el calor en la cara.

—Quería decir —dijo con cautela— que pensaba que habías dicho que ésta era tu casa.

—Eso fue lo que dije. La compré hace unos meses y la amueblé — sonrió de nuevo—. Bueno, contraté a un decorador para que lo hiciera. El mismo que me decoró el apartamento en Dallas. De momento, sólo he venido un par de fines de semana.

Bulma pensó en lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Entonces, no sólo tenía esa casa, sino que también tenía un apartamento en Dallas?

—¿Bulma?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué más quieres saber de mí? Ella lo miró a la cara. No sonreía ya, sino que la miraba con una intensidad que podría haberle traspasado hasta los huesos.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

—Pues claro que lo sabes —respondió él en tono suave—. Anoche te acostaste conmigo, y esta mañana te has despertado pensando que fue un error.

Le estaba diciendo exactamente lo que ella había estado a punto de decir. Salvo que no había sido un error. Dormir con él había sido… había sido increíble.

¿Acaso para él no?

—Y lo peor de todo es que te has dado cuenta de que no sabes nada de mí.

Bulma asintió, viendo que era lo menos peligroso.

—Bueno —continuó él en tono ronco—. Tienes razón. No me conoces. Yo tampoco te conozco a ti, o tal vez debería decir que lo que sabemos el uno del otro no es muy halagüeño —hizo una pausa—. Seguramente pensarás que soy un tipo frío, un canalla a quien no le importa tratar a las mujeres como a perros. Y yo lo único que sé de ti es que tu gusto con los hombres no es muy bueno que digamos.

¡Dios, era insufrible aquel hombre! Tan arrogante, tan… ¿Cómo había podido ser lo suficientemente tonta como para meterse en la cama con él?

—Tienes razón —dijo ella en tono sereno— en cuanto al mal gusto que tengo para los hombres; de otro modo no me habría metido en la cama contigo anoche.

Él cruzó la habitación tan deprisa, que ella no tuvo tiempo de apartarse.

—¡No me estás escuchando, maldita sea! —la agarró por los hombros, la zarandeó y la levantó hasta ponerla de puntillas—. Te estoy tratando de decir que es verdad, que no sabemos nada el uno del otro.

—Y yo te he dicho que tenías razón.

—No me has dejado terminar —aspiró hondo—. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo que pensamos ahora no es cierto.

¿Acaso él pensaba que todo mejoraría con sus juegos de palabras?

—Lo que yo sé de ti sí es verdad. Eres lo que acabas de decir que eres, un tipo frío, un canalla…

Él la silenció pegando sus labios a los suyos y agarrándole la cabeza al mismo tiempo para poder hacerlo. Ella trató de mover la cara a un lado o al otro, pero él le agarraba la cabeza con fuerza, y se negó a dejarla escapar.

—Canalla… —dijo ella en sus labios—. Sin vergüen…

—Cállate y bésame —le susurró él.

Bulma le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con toda la pasión que durante tanto tiempo llevaba prisionera en su corazón. Vegeta la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cocina, donde la sentó en un taburete.

—¿Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora? —le dijo en voz baja después de volverla a besar.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa picara.—Todavía no. Primero tenemos que comer, o desayunar o lo que sea. Ninguno de los dos hemos comido en años.

Bulma se echó a reír, y eso le gustó. Era la primera vez que la oía reírse, y le gustó.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Pues claro que sé cocinar. Soy soltero, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo crees que sobrevivo?

—Con un congelador lleno de platos precocinados.

—Bueno, a veces sí. Y también como fuera —abrió el frigorífico y echó un vistazo—. Y de sobras, gracias a una cuñada que cree que me moriría de hambre de no ser por su ayuda.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Sí —se volvió con una docena de huevos en la mano y medio kilo de bacón en la otra—. Dos. No pongas esa cara, querida. Soy tan humano como los demás.

Bulma se sonrojó.

—No quería decir…

—Sí. Sí que lo querías decir, y es lógico —abrió un armario, sacó dos sartenes y las colocó sobre una cocina que parecía más propia de un restaurante que de una casa—. De acuerdo —dijo mientras echaba el bacón a la sartén y subía la fuente de calor—. Estos son los detalles más importantes. Me llamo VegetaOuji, eso ya lo sabes. Tengo treinta años. Vivo en Dallas y soy socio propietario con mis dos hermanos en un negocio que llamamos Especialistas en Situaciones de Riesgo, pero hasta hará unos cuatro años trabajaba para la agencia federal que me ha pedido que te vigile.

—¿Y en tu mundo qué quiere decir eso exactamente? —dijo Cara con cautela.

Vegeta cascó todos los huevos en un bol enorme, añadió leche y empezó a batir.

—Quiere decir que haré lo que tenga que hacer para preservar tu vida.

—¿Y tratándose de mujeres, siempre…?

Él la besó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—No —dijo él en tono brusco—. ¡Desde luego que no! He roto todas las reglas haciendo el amor contigo… pero no me importa —le trazó la silueta de los labios con la punta del dedo—. La verdad es que sabía que te deseaba desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Bulma le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Creí que te habían enviado a matarme.

Hablaba tan bajo, que le costaba trabajo oírla bien.

—Ese hijo de perra de Black —Vegeta torció el gesto—. Si le pongo la mano encima…

—Él nunca ordenaría…

Había metido la pata. Lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta.

—Vegeta. No quería decir que…

—Olvídalo.

—No, por favor. No me entiendes.

Él se dio la vuelta y se encaró a ella con una expresión que aterrorizaba.

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

—¡No me entiendes!

—Yamcha Black sigue siendo tu dueño.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¿Cómo que no?

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de la cocina, con pasos firmes. Bulma se quedó mirando su espalda rígida. Entonces, se bajó de un salto del taburete y lo siguió.

—Yo tenía razón —decía ella mientras le daba con un puño en el hombro—. ¡Eres un hijo de perra arrogante!

Vegetase dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo en tono suave—. Recuerda lo que te dije de jugar con fuego.

—¡Yamcha Black nunca fue mi amante!

—¿Ah, no? —dijo en tono frío—. ¿Entonces qué era? ¿Tu Santa Claus particular?

Ella se quedó mirándolo, detestándolo por creer lo que creía, odiándose también a sí misma por dejar que eso le importara… y deseando poder contarle la verdad.

—¿No tienes respuesta? —esbozó una sonrisa breve—. No hay problema, es una casa muy grande. Hay tres suites para invitados. Con suerte, no tenemos por qué vernos apenas hasta que pase todo esto.

—¿Hasta que pase el qué? —dijo Cara furiosamente—. El FBI quiere que testifique con algo que no sé lo que es. Alguien quiere matarme y no sé quién es. Tú entras en mi vida, la vuelves del revés, me dices que Yamcha Black es mi dueño… y luego vas y me seduces de todos modos…

Su voz se fue apagando. Lo miró con desesperación antes de darse la vuelta.

—Bulma…

—Déjame en paz, Vegeta . No quiero hablar más contigo.

Él tampoco quería hablar con ella. Lo único que había hecho había sido contradecir lo que él afirmaba, a saber, que Black era un capo de la mafia que quería su cabeza. Si no era capaz de creerlo, Vegeta no podía echárselo en cara. Después de todo, había sido su amante…

Aunque ella negara también eso.

Tal vez fuera cierto. O tal vez no.

O tal vez no importaba. La noche anterior le había parecido tan maravillosa, tan inocente en su manera de responderle.

Su pasado no le había importado entonces. ¿Por qué importarle ahora?

Se aclaró la voz.

—¿Bulma?

—Vete.

Temblaba. No le gustaba verla así, dolida, sola y con miedo. Vegeta avanzó un paso hacia ella.

—Bulma.

Ella seguía sin contestar. Cuando llegó hasta ella, le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Nena, lo siento. No debería haberte dicho esas cosas.

—Las piensas, eso es lo que importa.

Le dio la vuelta hacia él despacio. Ella se resistió en un principio. Pero poco a poco sintió que cedía.

—Cariño. Mírame.

Ella levantó la cabeza. Y al ver que estaba llorando, a Vegetase le encogió el corazón.

—Estaba celoso —dijo Vegeta sin más—. Defendiste a Black, y pensé; maldita sea, pensé, incluso después de que pasaras todas esas horas entre mis brazos, que seguías pensando en otro hombre.

—Yo no soy así —levantó la barbilla y apretó los labios con determinación.

—No —dijo despacio—, no lo eres. Debería haberme dado cuenta de eso, pero no ha sido así —Vegeta vaciló—. Vamos a pasar aquí una temporada.

¿Podríamos…? ¿Crees que podríamos conocernos un poco?

—No tienes que conocerme para cuidar de mí.

Vegeta sabía que lo que escondían esas palabras era mucho más complicado.

—Sí —dijo en tono suave—. Sí que tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

Él le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Porque algo está pasando aquí, cariño. No sé lo que es, pero no voy a ignorarlo, ni dejar que tú lo ignores hasta que no lo hayamos averiguado.

No era un compromiso, en absoluto. Pero era lo más parecido a un compromiso que le había hecho a una mujer en su vida.

Era una se conocían apenas. Se lo había dicho hacía un rato, y era verdad. Y sin embargo, todo le resultaba natural: sus labios dulces al besarla ardientemente, sus leves suspiros al mezclarse con su aliento.

Vegeta la levantó en brazos. Pasó por delante de la cocina, retiró la sartén con el beicon quemado y la echó al fregadero.

Si la casa iba a arder, no sería por una sartén de beicon; sino por lo que ocurriera cuando se la llevara a la cama.

**_CONTINUARA…_**


End file.
